Collide
by SweetXTemptation
Summary: Sick of being everyones second choice, Caroline finally turns to the man that she never thought she would. Taking up his offer on seeing the world, they learn more and more about each other and nothing to regret. Klaroline/Klonnie/Original Siblings. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just wanna say a quick thank you for taking the time to read my story and hope you enjoy! Klaus shows a friendly side in this first chapter but i can assure you he won't be a fluffy unicornin this story, he's just going to be normal hybrid Klaus with a soft spot for Caroline. So ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey this is Bonnie, sorry I can't take your call right now but please leave a message and I'll try and get back." Caroline pressed the end call button in frustration, almost cracking the screen. This was so typical. Why was everyone unavailable? Oh yeah, because of Elena. Now she's a vampire, the attention has to be on her more...if that was even possible. Caroline sighed; she could feel the tight knot in her throat and the tears threatening to fall. No one was there when she needed them. Especially now. Having walked in on Tyler and that whore wolf going at it on his couch just wasn't what Caroline needed at all. She should have listened to her gut when she had suspicions of those two...but of course Caroline thought she loved him and owed it to him to not become one of those paranoid girlfriends. She owed him nothing, now she fully understood that.

She slumped onto the park bench, staring at her phone as she could compel someone to call and just at least ask her how she was. After 10 minutes of nothing, she blinked, causing a tear to fall onto her cell phone. Why didn't anyone care? She let out a heavy sob, unable to hold it back any longer. She had never felt more alone than ever. No one cared for her, no one wanted her around. Maybe she should just skip town, she had no one left except her mom but she was always working...she was truly alone.

'_You know that's not true'_ her subconscious told her in a warning tone.

It was more than true. It was blatantly obvious that everyone just doesn't need Caroline Forbes around anymore.

'_What about Klaus?'_

...What about Klaus? Other than the fact that he took her on one date, gave her a shiny bracelet and a romantic drawing doesn't make him any different from the others.

'_He's shown you more compassion than Tyler, Bonnie and Elena combined in these last few weeks.' _

He's a murderer though, she thought back.

'_So are you. What happened to you being no better than Klaus?'_

Caroline knew she was a monster and a murderer but...Caroline mentally sighed.

'_Exactly. You can't keep using the whole monster murderer excuse anymore. Whether you like it or not, Klaus is the only friend you have any more and you can keep denying it but you know deep down you love his compliments and gifts. What other man runs out into the road just because he wants to know more about you?'_

Caroline would hardly label Klaus a friend but her subconscious had a point...there had been moments when she was alone she would stare at that beautiful picture and wonder what Klaus would be like as a loving partner. Also the horny side of Caroline wondered what impact 1000 years had on Klaus's sex skills...just the thought of it made a funny feeling go up her spine.

'_If you truly hated him and resented every part of his existence you wouldn't even want to think about him in that way...he wouldn't have this effect on you'_

She hated when that tiny voice in her head was right. Who ever thought that her friends would abandon her and she'd be sitting on a park bench having a mental argument about Klaus. Caroline knew if she was to go straight to his house, everyone would resent her.

'_Who cares about them? Do what you want to do. You just caught your so called boyfriend banging his wolf buddy; you can't just rant to your subconscious the whole night. You know what happens when you hold things in...'_

Caroline got nasty when she held too much on her shoulders...she saw how she could get after her parents divorced and father left them for another man. She drove a wedge between her and everyone after her out burst...Caroline pushed her tears away and stood up from the bench, taking a deep breath before making her way to her car. She was done playing Elena's agony aunt and guys second choice, she was doing what she wanted and although she was doubtful something good would come out of it, she was gonna at least try. Klaus better have a good stock of alcohol...

Caroline stopped the car in front of Klaus's house. She wasn't so sure why she was here exactly but she just needed to rant and...He was the only person available to her...

She got out of her car and walked towards his front door, biting her lip and shaking her head before knocking on his door. A few seconds later he answered. He had the usual smug look on his face.

"Hello Caroline, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked in that seducing accent of his.

"I need someone to talk to." Caroline said, trying to hold the emotional wall she had up.

"Well I assume you're not here to sweet talk me or distract me." He said.

"No. I'm not, it turns out I'm not really needed around anymore." Caroline said. Klaus noticed the tiny glimpse of hurt in her eyes before she quickly gathered her wall back up.

"Please come on in." He said, taking a step aside to let her enter. She looked at him for a few seconds before walking though the threshold. Klaus closed the door behind her and Caroline look around the big mansion. Still impressed.

"This way." He said softly, leading her into what looked like the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, gesturing to the bar at the far end of the room.

"Please." She almost shouted with relief. "Vodka and coke." She said, taking a seat on one of his leather couches...which were really comfortable. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her request. "I'm a teenager. It's my kind of drink" She challenged him. Klaus laughed at her response.

"Very well then." He smiled, leaving the room to look for the coke, he was sure his sweet tooth sister would of made sure his fridge was stocked up with some. He came back with a bottle and started on their drinks, Caroline waited silently as he walked over to her handing her, her drink. He took a seat next to her, sipping on his whiskey...then he just stared into her eyes...it started to make her feel extremely awkward.

"What?" She finally asked.

"You said you wanted to talk. Talk." He smirked. Oh...

"Oh...well normally you ease into talking about your problems but never mind then...I...Tyler cheated on me." She said, her voice going quiet but she knew he heard her.

"I thought he already had..." Klaus said, uh oh.

"Well...that's the thing. That was all a lie to kinda lead you off track...this time he actually did cheat on me and...I saw it firsthand." Caroline said, looking down at her glass, tears again preparing to fall.

"...As much as I don't appreciate the dishonesty, he's a fool none the less...but I have to ask...why did you come to me?" He asked, tilting his head. Caroline bit her lip, staring at her drink.

"Because no one else cares...and after everything that's happened you do seem to be the only one that truly understands betrayal. I haven't been the best person I could be what with being a part of plans to sabotage you or...kill you. But right now I just really someone there for me and someone who could...help me forget." Caroline said, slowly letting hers eyes meet his. Klaus said nothing, he just stared at her. He was still in shock that she was sitting here on his couch willingly and came to him to lean on. After a few more seconds of silence he finally spoke up.

"You want me to compel you to forget about Tyler?" Klaus asked, kind of hurt that compulsion was all she wanted from him.

"To be truthful I never came here for you to compel me. You offered to show me the world and...after seeing what I saw and having no true people there for me...I'm ready to take you up on that offer." Caroline finally said, her eyes meeting his. She was sure that if her heart was beating, it would be almost out of her chest; she couldn't believe how nervous he made her feel.

"You're willing to leave your small town life behind and join me? Are you sure Caroline?" Klaus asked, the last thing he wanted to do was take her half way across the world then find out she only made a spur of the moment decision and regretted it. As happy as he was to hear those words from her, he was still a gentleman and the last thing he wanted to do with Caroline was take advantage of her when she was grieving her failed relationship with his hybrid.

"I'm dead sure. No one wants me here. They're all too busy taking care of Elena; this place doesn't hold the same homely feeling it used to. Everything's just changed now and if I'm going to live for eternity, the last thing I want to do is live forever _for _Elena. I was her best friend, now I'm a body guard and how is that fair to me?" Caroline choked out, once again trying to hold back the tears but failing. She didn't want to cry in front of Klaus but once he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder the wall just broke down. The wall she had been holding up for too long, because she had to be strong. With nonstop threats coming through Mystic Falls, she had to be strong otherwise who would be for her? She had a good relationship with Stefan but she knew where his loyalty stood. With Elena, Caroline didn't care if she was coming off as a bad friend. She was just sick of hearing Elena's name and nonstop protecting her like that is the sole purpose of Caroline's existence.

"I _will _get you away from here Caroline. I was wondering when you were going to turn up." Klaus said, Caroline could hear the smile in his voice. She pulled her head away from her hands and looked up at him, she finally noticed the Klaus that wasn't out to slaughter every person in his way. This was _Nik_, the sweet gentleman who hardly showed up. Klaus lifted his hands from Caroline's shoulder to her face, cupping her face, his thumb wiping away her tears. Caroline could see him inching closer, he was like a magnet and soon she felt herself move forward, eager to meet him halfway.

"You can't just make a scene like that Kol!" Rebekah's voice rose, interrupting Klaus and Caroline.

"You seem to forget sister that I seize to care. He got in my way." Kol said, wearing the same cocky smirk he had owned for 1000 years.

"You were hitting on his girlfriend, to be quite honest I don't blame him for punching you. You were being a right arse." Rebekah scolded.

"What's going on?" Klaus walked out to the hall where Rebekah and Kol were busy bickering.

"Dear brother here seems to think starting a fight with a puny human is a great idea." Rebekah informed Klaus.

"Are you really trying to let our secret become known to the whole of Mystic Falls, Kol?" Klaus said, clearly siding with his sister.

"It's not my fault she was openly flirting with me. I can't really blame her." Kol said, smirking.

"You can flirt and bed as women as you please but don't start fights in front of these people. The last thing we need is to expose these people to our secret. Too much would be at risk." Klaus said, trying to get it through his brothers' stubborn head.

"Fine." Was all Kol said.

"Now if you two excuse me, I have company." Klaus said.

"Who?" Both siblings asked, to curious for Klaus's liking.

"A young lady friend. Now go about with your own business." Klaus said, hoping his younger brother and sister would let it go. He knew better though.

"Oh god, it's not Caroline is it?" Rebekah said, clearly unhappy.

"I can hear you." Caroline said, walking out to join them.

"I don't doubt that." Rebekah said, shooting daggers. "What are you doing here? Trying to kill us again?"

Before Caroline could retaliate, Klaus spoke up, putting an end to it all.

"Enough. Come on love." Klaus said, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her out the door, Rebekah happily slamming the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as Klaus pulled her towards his car.

"Somewhere that's not here." Was all he said. Caroline finally noticed that their hands were joined together; she couldn't help but smile to herself at how nice it felt. It was soon over once Klaus opened the door to the passenger's side and gestured for Caroline to get in. Closing the door behind her, he made his way to the driver's side.

Started his car, he drove away from the Mikaelson mansion, still leaving Caroline unsure of where they were going. No words were exchanged between them until they passed the sign signally that they were leaving Mystic Falls.

"We're leaving now?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"No, I just thought we would be able to talk freely without siblings or so called friends getting in the way. " He replied, keeping his eyes on the road. Caroline didn't say anything back, just watched the scenery go by. The quiet eventually got a little too much for Caroline so she reached over to turn the radio on. Music soon filled the car which made her relax a lot more, her mind soon drifted to the almost kiss. Would they have kissed? What would it have been like?

"You're quiet." Klaus commented, bringing Caroline from her thoughts.

"I could say the same about you too." She said, turning her head towards him.

"I apologize for my siblings, especially Rebekah. She has quite the attitude." He said, glancing at her for a moment.

"It's fine. Kind of makes me wonder what I would of been like if I had any brothers or sisters." She said, smiling to herself.

"Would you have liked any brothers or sisters?" Klaus asked, interested in her thoughts and dreams.

"I would. Once my parents divorced I really started to feel lonely then, I had no one to turn to who would understand me. I would sit in my room and daydream about my parents having another child. I went so far as to pick names out." Caroline giggled at the memory. Klaus chuckled with her.

"Well feel free to take one of mine. Preferably Kol, I'll give him to you for free." Klaus smiled.

"I would choose him any day over Rebekah. In all honesty, I think me and Rebekah are too alike to become a set of close sisters, too much competition." Caroline laughed.

"I tried to tell her you two were a lot alike but she wouldn't hear any of it and I had a vase thrown at my head." Klaus told her, stealing a sideway glance at her.

"Honestly I would have probably done the same." Caroline smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile." Klaus said all of a sudden, Caroline looked at him. No trace of humour there at all.

"..Thanks. It's nice to smile for once and know things can't end badly a second after." Caroline admitted. Feeling more safe and comfortable in this car with Klaus than she had ever been her entire life, she was happy to finally be able to relax around someone who wasn't going to ask her for something or turn to the conversations of a supernatural drama. This time a comfortable silence fell upon them, both of them just enjoying each other's company but not daring to make it known to one another. Caroline wasn't sure how long had passed but soon they were entering Georgia.

"Why are we in Georgia?" Caroline asked.

"There's a nice bar around here, it has a good stash of liquor and it's far away from the preying eyes of the Mystic Falls residents." Klaus said, turning in on a small street and parking outside the bar called _Bobby's Bar_. Caroline giggled at the name.

"Bobby's Bar?" She laughed, looking at Klaus.

"I can assure you; this bar wasn't named anytime in this century or the last one. Come on." Klaus smiled, getting out of the car. Caroline got out of the car, following Klaus in. The sound of happy laughter and folks just having a good ol' time in their local bar greeted Caroline. It made her smile, the Mystic Grill was the only bar in Mystic Falls and mostly teenagers had made it theirs but Caroline liked the look of this place. You could tell these people had been here all their lives and looked actually happy.

"Let's go love." Klaus smiled at her, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to bar.

"Well look what the wind blew in. , been long time buddy." An old county boy who seemed to be in his late 60's, early 70's greeted Klaus. His white hair pushed back in a pony tail and sporting a bushy moustache, you could tell he was a true country boy.

"Good to see you Billy, you haven't changed at all." Klaus said, laughing. Caroline was almost scared, she had never seen Klaus at such ease before. Apart from the time at the pageant when he teased her about her application to the previous Miss. Mystic Falls event.

"Well I acquired these wrinkles over the years but good to know I'm not looking like an old fart, what can I get you and your little miss here?" Billy's raspy country voice joked, chuckling.

"I'll have a coke." Caroline said, not wanting to compel a liquor drink out of him. He seemed way too nice for that.

"Oh come on darlin', live a little. I'll add a little something to that coke." Billy laughed. Caroline watched as a poured some vodka into her drink, she had never been so thankful in her life at this moment. Caroline took the drink with a polite 'thank you', not bothering to bring up the subject of ID.

"You know what I'll have Billy." Klaus said, Billy whipped up a whisky for Klaus, sending them on their way to sit down but not before telling them it was on the house.

"I like him." Caroline smiled and joined Klaus in a booth.

"He's earned my trust over the years." Klaus said, taking a sip of his drink.

"He knows about vampires? But he isn't one?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I was having some trouble back in 1962 and he was only 18 but eager for a little adventure. So after running a few errands for me he soon became a trusty friend. He's helped me a few more times over the years and in payment I've sent him money in regards so he was able to look after his family." Klaus explained.

"I never took you for that type." Caroline said, Klaus's eyes were caught by hers.

"What type?" He asked.

"The type to help someone out like that, I just thought that once you got what you wanted, then that was it." Caroline said, bringing her drink to her lips.

"Do I really come off that way?" Klaus chuckled as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Yes actually. Sometimes anyway...Did you offer to turn him?" She asked, turning her body so she was fully facing him.

"I did. He reclined and later explained that his dream of having a family was much stronger than being handed immortality. That's stuck with me for many years." Klaus said, his voice going quiet.

"...If you were given the chance to have a family...children of your own. Would you?" Caroline asked, very eager to know the answer.

"I've asked myself that over the years but I'm not sure what kind of father I would be. I'm afraid that my upbringing with the father I had would affect the father I would be." Klaus said. Caroline reached over and placed her hand on his.

"I'm sure you would have made a great father Klaus." Caroline said, squeezing his hand. Their eyes connected for a few seconds before Klaus snapped out of it and turned away, drinking the last bit of his whiskey.

"How about another round?" He asked, smirking.

* * *

3 hours after arriving at the bar and the duo were a

lready on their 5th drinks and things were starting to get a bit tipsy.

"I'm jus...jus...I'm just sooooo sick of hearing Elena's name!" Caroline said, trying to keep control of her words. Klaus found this very amusing, normally he would be in full control of how alcohol would affect him but being in Caroline's presence made him let go for once.

"Tell her then." Klaus laughed.

"Oh yeeeah, what am I gonna say? 'Oh hey Elena, just thought you'd know that I'm sick of hearing your name'." Caroline said, taking a swig of her drink. Klaus couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Okay, that was a bad example for a conversation but it's the truth." Caroline laughed, lightly smacking his arm.

"I understand love." Klaus smiled at her.

"You have such adorable dimples." Caroline said.

"Excuse me?" Klaus chuckled at her random compliment.

"You do! I mean you told me I had a beautiful smile earlier, you need to smile more often cause you really _do _have adorable dimples!" Caroline said, laughing.

"Well now I know what you think about when I smile." Klaus teased.

"You don't wanna know what I think about you." Caroline said, biting her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Now I do." Klaus said, moving closer.

"It could change a lot of things." Caroline teased.

"I like change." Klaus said seriously, his face closer to Caroline's. Her mind cleared dramatically once she felt how close he was to her.

"Well...I like how you can make me forget my troubles." Caroline whispered but Klaus heard her clearly over the loud music.

"Like Tyler?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"I..." Caroline was gonna say it but hesitated. Did she want to move onto that?

"What?" Klaus asked, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"I..." Come on Caroline! "I...need a little more than this to make me forget..." She whispered to him. Their faces almost touching.

"Like what?" He whispered back, they're noses touching.

"Kis-"before Caroline could even finish a word, Klaus crashed his lips to hers. Starting a full on fire between them that was just a tiny ember for too long. Caroline couldn't believe how amazing his lips felt, so soft and full against hers. He was so dominant yet gentle; she had never been kissed like this before, their tongues soon exploring each others. Klaus pulled away, staring deep into her eyes.

"Let's go." He said, pulling Caroline out of the booth and making his way to his car...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter! Hopefully I've done a good job! Please review and leave any comments about this story and if you want, leave any ideas on what you would like to see from them in future chapters and what you would possibly like to happen! So quickly go and review and once again thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who favoured this story, reviewed and is following. It means a huge deal and I probably worked more on this chapter than I have on my college work. oops. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline and Klaus burst through the door to their motel room, normally Klaus would splash out a few more bucks for a better place to sleep but he neither cared nor wanted to waste time in looking for an impeccable hotel. All he cared about was Caroline, he held her close to him as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He was sure none of this could be blamed on alcohol; vampires were able to shut down from alcohol just as fast as they could shut down from feelings. This was what they had both wanted, Klaus longer than Caroline but they were finally here.

Caroline felt the bed hit the back of her legs and with vampire speed; she had Klaus pinned on the bed underneath her. This wasn't her first time with a hybrid but it was for sure her first time with a 1000 year old hybrid. Something told her this was going to be better than every time with Tyler combined. His hands drove her crazy, she could feel them wondering up her thighs and under her shirt. She quickly pulled away and got rid of the shirt, Klaus suddenly got the upper hand on Caroline and soon she was under him. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to where she wanted him to be. Her hands felt down his body and pulled his shirt up bringing it over his head and throwing it onto the floor along with hers, there was definitely no turning back now.

It was only a few minutes before all clothing was on the floor and they were so close to getting what they wanted. Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Klaus's **lips** on her neck, it was definitely nothing like her times with any other guy _ever_. Caroline was so busy floating on cloud nine, she was taken by sudden surprise when Klaus entered her violently. She knew he wasn't going to be soft and gentle with roses and candles but she didn't mind at all. This was a good change for her and she loved every minute of it. There was no sweet and easy with Klaus, there was just fast and mind blowing. Caroline always wanted to know what a 1000 year old _hybrid_ was like in bed...well now she knew and it was even better than she would of imagine. All night they explored each other's bodies until the sun came up, after what seemed like 150 orgasms, Caroline finally fell into a deep sleep, resting her head on Klaus's chest.

* * *

"Any luck getting a hold of Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie as they sat in the Mystic Grill trying to get Caroline to answer her phone for the 6th time, she sighed in frustration when Bonnie shook her head.

"This isn't like her to just disappear. Something's happened to her." Elena said, trying to figure out where she went.

"I'm sure she's fine Elena. She's been pretty distance lately; maybe she just needs time away." Bonnie said calmly.

"I still don't get why she would leave us though? I'm gonna go round her house again, check one more time. You coming?" Elena asked, getting up.

"I'll stay here. I'm gonna try calling her again." Bonnie said, Elena gave a nod before leaving the Grill. Bonnie sighed heavily, she needed to find Caroline. All this drama with Damon, Elena and Stefan was just about draining her of everything she had. It was exhausting. Trying Caroline's cell phone one more time and getting nothing, she threw her phone to the table.

"I know where your dear Caroline is." Someone with a British accent said. Bonnie looked up to see the second youngest original. Kol.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Well. I know _who _she's with." Kol smirked, taking a seat across from Bonnie. The same seat Elena was sitting in not 5 minutes ago.

"Who?" Bonnie asked. Kol didn't say anything; he just continued smirking and raised his eyebrows. Bonnie suddenly understood. "Why would she be with Klaus?"

"I don't really have an answer for that. My guess is Caroline has an itch and her little hybrid boyfriend just isn't hitting the right spot to scratch it." Kol said.

"So she goes to your crazy brother?" Bonnie asked, confused as to why Caroline would consider going to Klaus.

"What can I say; Klaus has a way with the ladies. Which you'll be happy to know, runs in the family." Kol winked, sitting back in his chair with such confidence in himself.

"You really are sure of yourself, aren't you?" Bonnie said, she will never understand these Originals.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm handsome, good in bed. The whole _big _package." Kol said, smirking even more.

"Oh wow, and a smooth talker to, throwing in a little hint of the penis size. Real smooth." Bonnie chuckled at his attempt at flirting. Why was he even bothering?

"Hey, if you're the kind of girl who has to see it to believe it then meet me out back." He said, with full on eye contact.

"Why are you even here trying with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Well the truth is, you're an enjoyable person. I've noticed you and here I am getting to know you." He replied, leaning forward on the table.

"First, you're not getting to know me at all, you're just telling me about your penis and second, I have a best friend to find. So excuse me." Bonnie said, standing up. She went to grab her phone but Kol had it in his hands and typing already. "Give me my phone Kol." Bonnie said. After a few more seconds, he got up and happily handed her, her phone back.

"We'll be in touch Miss. Bennett." He said, throwing a cocky smirk her way before leaving. Bonnie didn't understand what he meant by that until she look at her phone and saw he had added himself to her contacts. She sighed and made her way out to her car to try and find Caroline.

* * *

Caroline's eyes opened slowly, thankful that the curtains were drawn, shielding her from the blinding sun. She soon realised her surroundings and noticed she was naked in bed...alone. Where was Klaus. She sat up and looked around and noticed his clothes had gone. Had he just left her? She was about to throw a complete fit but was interrupted by Klaus coming through the door holding two cups in his hands.

"I didn't take you for a coffee person so I just got you tea instead, two sugars okay?" Klaus asked, handing her the cup.

"Um...yeah. Thanks." She replied, taking a sip of it. Perfect. Klaus took a seat on the bed; he turned his head towards her.

"We should head back soon. Kol told me your friends were looking for you." Klaus informed her. Caroline's eyes widened, she quickly covered herself and jumped off the bed to fish out her phone from her jeans. She saw that she had 6 missed calls from Bonnie, 4 from Elena and 7 from her mom. She called her mom first, facing the storm. After the first 3 rings her mom picked up.

"Caroline? Where have you been?" Her mom sounded more worried than angry.

"I'm fine mom, I just got out of town for the night with a friend, I'm alright. Sorry I didn't tell you." She said, hoping this would just be over soon.

"Okay then, just be careful getting back. Next time tell me where you're going Caroline please." Her mom pleaded.

"Of course, I'll see you later mom." She replied.

"Okay, love you sweetie." Caroline smiled.

"Love you too mom." She said, not long before hanging up and sighing with relief.

"Missed calls?" Klaus asked.

"Many." She said, as she moved to where she was sitting before, taking another sip from her tea.

"You should get showered, and then we'll head back." Klaus said to her.

"Um...okay." Was all she said before making her way to the bathroom. She was kind of hoping they'd wake up, share a few kisses, and have some more mind blowing sex before heading back but...obviously not.

Once Caroline was showered, she headed out to meet Klaus by the car, once he was finished paying for the room, they got in the car and Klaus sped off back to Mystic Falls. Once again, an awkward silence fell on them.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I really needed to get away." Caroline said, hoping she could get at least a few words out of him regarding to last night.

"You're welcome." Was all he said.

Then silence...nothing else. The control freak in Caroline just couldn't take this. She slapped her hands on her knees and whipped her head in his direction.

"What is your problem?" She asked, beyond frustrated.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to look at Caroline and keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

"You know exactly what!" Caroline said, pointing a scolding finger at him. "We had _sex_ last night. _Sex_. And all you have to say is 'Here's a cup of tea'?" She asked, not understanding him at all.

"I'm aware we had sex Caroline, I was very much there." He said, smirking at the memory.

"Yes but it wasn't just a bang and a bye. We had sex all night and you can't even say two words to me about it? Like how does this affect us? Where exactly are we?" She said, her voice rising.

"I don't exactly have a book on what to say when you have sex with someone Caroline. I'm used to killing the minute after, not having deep conversations on babies and marriage." He said, his voice rising too.

"I'm not asking to talk about babies and marriage, all I want to know is where do we go from here? Are we still enemies? Is this going to be a regular thing for us?" Caroline asked.

"You ask way too many questions." He said, Caroline started look like she was sucking on lemons.

"Well answer some then! Don't just leave me here high and dry!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know what else to say to you Caroline other than the fact that I enjoyed last night very much and I wouldn't complain if it were to happen again. But I'm not going to dive into something with you, head first and end up being the target for one of your friends again." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Wait, so you think that if you were to be with me, I would change my mind and _literally _stab you in the back?" Caroline asked her voice lowering.

"After 1000 years, I've learnt not to trust everyone you meet. Even the girl you fancy." He said, turning to look at her for a moment before looking back to the road.

"When I came to you yesterday and I _asked _you to basically take me far away and show me the world, I made that decision on a clear mind. I told you I'm no good to those people anymore so why would I team up with them, kill you and basically kill my only chance to ever get out of that damned town." Caroline said, her heart breaking a bit at the thought of Klaus never fully being able to let his guard down and trust someone completely.

Klaus was quiet for a few minutes; Caroline was beginning to think that the conversation was dead until he spoke up finally.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tonight." Was all he said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Just be ready by 6 Caroline." He said, his voice telling her not to ask again. She sat back in her seat comfortably and turned the radio on, continuing their journey back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus stopped outside of Caroline's house, but Caroline made no move to get out of the car. Truth is she didn't want to.

"Are you going to tell me why you're picking me up at 6 tonight?" She asked.

"Well I had in mind that two people acquired going on dates if they were interested in a future relationship. Just to test the waters." He replied, Caroline just stared at him but soon a smile appeared on her face.

"Very well then, I'll see you at six." She said, not entirely sure of what she was about to do but being Caroline, she did it anyway. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and heading into her house. She didn't look back, and after closing her front door only a few minutes later did she hear him drive off. She smiled to herself, walking into the kitchen to find a note from her mom stating she was busy tonight but to be safe. Caroline threw herself on the couch and turned on some re-runs of the Housewives of Beverly Hills but her mind going crazy on what she would wear tonight.

* * *

In that short time Kol had Bonnie's phone, he had managed to get her number too and he was nonstop texting her. The guy just wouldn't quit!

_Leave me alone! _Bonnie typed then sent to him. Soon her phone buzzed to signal a new message.

_Come on Bonnie, let's not get rational here. I only want a date. _He replied.

_No, you just want to get into my bed. _She still couldn't forget that conversation at the Grill.

_You said it not me. Enough hinting love, just ask me ;) _

_I'll ask you nothing cause I'm hinting at nothing! _

_Playing hard to get. I like it darling ;) _

Bonnie threw her phone onto her bed. She felt it buzz once again; about to throw the damn thing across the room, she read it was a new message from Caroline. She sighed in relief.

_Back at home, long story. Get over here ASAP, if you're not too busy. X _She read, she threw on her coat and was out the door and on her way to Caroline's.

* * *

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Caroline, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'll tell you everything; you might want to sit down and get comfortable for this." Caroline said, starting to become nervous.

"Okay..." Bonnie said, knowing what Caroline was going to tell her. She already knew she went out of town with Klaus but just wasn't really sure why and...what they did.

"Well...yesterday I...I caught Tyler and _Hayley_...together. " Caroline said, wincing at the memory. For all she cared, Tyler could go fall down a well for eternity.

"Together? As in...sex..together?" Bonnie asked, actually surprised Tyler would do that to Caroline.

"Yeah and...well, you could imagine how I was after that. I tried to call you and Stefan but neither of you answered." Caroline said, looking down at her lap.

"Oh...I'm soo sorry Caroline, I didn't realise. I was down the sheriff's station with Shane. It's a long story." Bonnie explained.

"No, it's fine. Anyway...after that I...went to Klaus." Caroline said, slowly moving her eyes to look at Bonnie.

"Kol said you were with Klaus." Bonnie explained.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused as to why Bonnie and Kol were even talking in the first place.

"Don't worry about it, continue." Bonnie said, not want to get into details about Kol just yet.

"Well, anyway. I went to his and I basically needed a shoulder to cry on and we ended up going to Georgia, we had a few drinks and then...we..." Caroline said, raising her eyebrows and trying to give hints as to what she and Klaus did without actually saying the word.

"You had sex with him?" Bonnie asked, shocked that Caroline would do that with him.

"Yeah." Was all Caroline could say.

"And you were drunk?" Bonnie hoped, not wanting Caroline to of made the decision on a clear mind.

"Well we did drink but being a vampire and all, we had sex cause we wanted to, not because of the drink." Caroline confessed.

"I seriously don't know what to say that that." Bonnie said, at a loss for words.

"Well he's picking me up for a...date at six." Caroline told her, hoping Bonnie wouldn't freak out and say she was being stupid.

"You're going on a date with him? As in whatever is going on between you to could become more?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are that I'm doing this but he...he makes me feel different. Like, I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want. I don't know how to explain it but Tyler never made me feel this way." Caroline said, a smile creeping on her face. Bonnie took a deep sigh.

"You do realise Elena isn't going to be happy about this." Bonnie said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh trust me, I know. But then it's not up to her. This is _my _life and if Klaus is who I choose to be with then that's what I want." Caroline said, ready for whatever Elena has to throw at her when she does tell her about Klaus.

"Well in all honesty Caroline, if he makes you happy then go for it. Doesn't mean I exactly like that you're dating a killer but then again, who hasn't in this town." Bonnie laughed. Caroline joined her, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Just one more best friend to go...

"Thank you for understanding Bon." Caroline said, hugging her.

"Just don't go disappearing without any notice next time." Bonnie joked

"Yes mom." Caroline teased, happy that Bonnie understood of all of this. The girls giggling were interrupted by Bonnie's phone buzzing yet again. Bonnie sighed and pulled her phone out, seeing yet another message from Kol.

_Why are you ignoring me darling? _

Bonnie thought to reply or not but not before Caroline caught a glimpse of the message.

"Your texting Kol?" She asked, shocked.

"No, yesterday I was looking for you and he told me you were with Klaus. He started talking to me, he threw a lot of sexual hints in and he got a hold of my phone and my number." Bonnie explained, a bit embarrassed that she was also caught in the lure of the Originals charm.

"So what's happening with you two then?" Caroline asked, extremely curious.

"Nothing at all. He's just a total creep. You should have heard what he was saying to me at the grill!" Bonnie said.

"Well tell me." Caroline ordered. Bonnie told everything that had happened and Caroline couldn't hold her laughter in. The fact that little innocent Bonnie had the cockiest, self assured Original vampire on her tail made Caroline beyond amused.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline had talked nonstop all afternoon, the first normal teenage talk they had in a long time. With everything that was going on lately, they didn't even have time to be normal teenage girls what with one being a witch and the other being a vampire when was there time for that kind of stuff?

Once Bonnie left, Caroline went into her room to pick out her outfit for tonight which wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Why don't I have anything..." Caroline grumbled to herself. She finally gave up and picked out a good enough outfit for tonight. Once she was showered and ready, dead on six 'o' clock Klaus was at the door. Caroline gathered her things and met him outside.

"You look stunning" He said, smiling at her.

"Keep that talk up and this night could end _very _well." She smirked at him as he opened the passenger door for her. Soon they were off to wherever Klaus was taking her.

"So how was your day?" He asked her, Caroline turned her head towards him, looking amused.

"Small talk, really?" She said, stifling a giggle.

"Well would you rather sit in complete silence?" He asked her, knowing she hated silence.

"Fine. It was good. I talked to Bonnie and she's cool with everything. Also your brother is apparently harassing her." She said, wondering what Klaus had to say about it.

"Ah yes, Kol told me about his little fascination with your witch friend." He said, knowing full well Kol will get what he wants eventually.

"Well I don't think he's gonna have much luck with her."She said, hoping he would let Kol know.

"I must inform you that once Kol sets his sight on something, he will do just about anything in his power to get it. So you might want to tell your friend to give in otherwise she's going to be pulling her hair out by the end of this week." He said, finding it humorous that out of everyone, Kol seemed to be attracted to a Bennett witch.

"Duly noted but as of right now, all I want to do is focus on tonight and my date." She said, smiling at Klaus as he stopped outside of the Grill. Caroline noticed where they were and froze.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked, noticing her stiffness.

"What if they're in there?" Caroline asked, Klaus knowing who she meant.

"Chances are love, they won't be. If they are, just enjoy your night anyway." Klaus soothed her, giving her a thoughtful smile. Caroline smiled back and took in a breath.

"Okay then." She said before she got out of the car. Klaus walked around to her side and took her hand, leading her into the Grill. Caroline's eyes did a quick scan of the place but thankfully she didn't see anyone of the gang in there tonight. She could enjoy her night with Klaus and drama free. Klaus pulled her towards a booth, both of them settling in and ordering drinks, this time Caroline went fully sober and ordered lemonade.

"I told you they wouldn't be here." Klaus said, sounding a hint cocky.

"Well I guess you were right." Caroline laughed.

Through their night they ate and laugh and enjoyed each other's company. To a complete stranger they would look like just a normal couple having a romantic night out. Once deserts were finished, Caroline was still laughing at one of Klaus's childhood stories.

"So he just ran out naked?" Caroline laughed.

"Oh yes, it wasn't the last time either. I mean Kol was only five but he was never one for wearing clothes at a young age. Nothing's changed in 1000 years to be quite honest." Klaus laughed.

"Oh wow." Caroline said, wiping her tears away. Just the image of a small Kol running around a village of people stark nude and scarring all the young girls was an image she would never forget. "What was Rebekah like?" She asked.

"Rebekah played on being the only female a lot. We didn't help by giving into her every demand." Klaus said, finishing his wine.

"Ah, so her big brothers dotted on her a lot." Caroline smiled.

"Oh yes, Elijah especially. Finn didn't as much since he was always looking approval from father and he didn't like that as men we were taking it as our duty to care for her. Kol teased her just as much then as he does to this day, once she got to about 13 that's when the real bickering started but even after all the fights, they would act as nothing happened and be the perfect siblings." Klaus explained, smiling at the memories he hadn't told anyone.

"Were you ever aloud to date back then? Or would you be chosen a wife or husband?" Caroline asked, extremely interested.

"Well it wasn't called dating back then, you would more so court a person but no sexual contact until the father of the daughter approved of your relationship and would have you married." Klaus said.

"What about Rebekah? Did she ever court someone?" Caroline asked, history was never her favourite subject but if Klaus would be the teacher, she'd listen all night long.

"In her whole eighteen years as a human there were only two boys. The first one when she was fifteen and he soon left because he felt too intimidated by the men in her family." Klaus said, knowing that he didn't just run away, himself and Elijah had _chased _him away. "Then there was a young man when she was seventeen but let's just say he went a bit too far with her and if it wasn't for myself and Kol, Rebekah would of been seen at as ruined by the people in the village." Klaus explained, remembering the fool who tried to force himself on Rebekah. Even back then she was gullible and naive, believing any man who showed her compassion.

"Wow, I never thought that kind of stuff happened back then." Caroline said, shocked.

"Oh it did happen and whoever committed such a crime and was caught would have been chased out of house and home and thrown into the woods to fend for himself against wild creatures. Especially the wolves." Klaus said, playing with the stem of his glass.

"Did you ever court someone?" Caroline teased by nudging his shoulder. He smiled and chuckled.

"I was seen as a reckless lad back then and no man wanted their daughter with a boy who fought so freely. There was only ever Tatia, the original doppelganger. Elijah fell under her charms too so there was much tension between us until we realised that family was above all. Our mother gave us Tatia's blood the night we become vampires." Klaus explained, turning his head to Caroline who looked so entranced in what he was saying.

"That's so sad...you never felt the full passion of being with someone in a committed relationship." Caroline said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I wouldn't say ever love. We're here aren't we?" Klaus said, smiling at Caroline, who chuckled at his words.

"We're not in a committed relationship..." Caroline stated, his gaze capturing her.

"Would you like to bet on that?" He asked her.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" She smiled.

"Well I don't know. Is this how teenagers nowadays do that?" Klaus asked.

"Not really but this is more romantic'" Caroline smiled and then they just sat there, Caroline cuddled into his side. It was a matter of seconds before they were kissing and not caring who saw. It lasted a good few minutes until everything was ruined.

"Caroline? What are you _doing_?" A gobsmacked Elena asked her.

Caroline pulled away and stared shocked at Elena.

_I don't think there's any way I can avoid this much longer...oh shit._

* * *

**Uh oh :S I'm honestly excited to write the little confrontation between Elena and Caroline. I had a lot of fun writing about the Originals past and writing Kol's scenes. Most fun character to write by far! Also yes there is going to be Klonnie because I love Kol just as much and I couldn't leave him alone. As far as the story line goes, I won't be fully sticking to the entire story line and there won't be any cure because it's not my exact favorite on the show right now and it's causing too much arguing in the Mikaelson household. Also Carol Lockwood hasn't died and I might have Klaus find out about the hybrids but we'll just have to see how the story pans out, anyway keep doing what you're doing and review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it! and enjoy the little Klonnie scene towards the end, and the Originals together. ENJOY.**

* * *

"Caroline? What are you _doing_?" A gobsmacked Elena asked, Damon standing next to her just as shocked but keeping quiet.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus, not knowing what to say.

"I'm here with Klaus." She said, stating the obvious but it was a start.

"We should take you home love." Klaus said to her, keeping his eyes on Elena, being extremely wary of her.

"Now's not the time Elena. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Caroline said, taking Klaus's hand as he helped her out of the booth. They went to walk past Elena when she grabbed Caroline's arm. Caroline whipped around to face her.

" .me" She said, her teeth gritted. Klaus standing close behind Caroline, Damon stepped forward unsure of the hybrids intentions.

"Not until you tell me. Is this what you were busy doing while I was worried sick looking for you? Playing house with the monster that killed Jenna, Tyler..._me_." She said, making damn sure to put emphasis on 'me'

"What is it to you Elena? Why do I need to run to you and tell you everything that happens to me? Just because you do it means I have to do?" Caroline asked, wishing she'd let go of her arm.

"If I was dating the guy that killed you and your family, you'd be pretty mad too." Elena said, still having a vice grip on Caroline.

"Oh but your just dating the guy that _used _me. Compelled me for his own needs." Caroline stated, shooting a quick glance at Damon.

"That's not the same." Elena said.

"Really? Or are you just saying that because it's okay for _you _to do whatever the hell you want but your friends have to run everything by you for approval because that person may have or want to harm you or even looked at you wrong. Stefan and Damon can bend down and kiss your ass all they want but I'm done being your little lap dog." Caroline said, through gritted teeth. Yanking her arm back, free from Elena's grip.

"That's not fair." Elena said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh but telling your friends what they can do is? I don't blame you for being just a little pissed off but don't you _ever _think you have any control over me what so ever." Caroline said, standing her ground firmly. Klaus pulled her away and out of the grill, Caroline happily going along. Just when they were about to get into the car Elena decided she wasn't ready to call it quits so she went out for more.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked her.

"Caroline this is wrong what you're doing!" Elena exclaimed, Damon walking out of the grill hot on her heels.

"And sleeping with two brothers isn't?" Caroline said in a dark voice.

"Don't go there Caroline." Elena warned.

"No." Caroline said, slamming back the car door. "Let's go there. How does me sleeping with Klaus have any effect on anyone?" Caroline questioned.

"You've slept with him?" Elena asked, almost screamed.

"Don't sound so surprised love." Klaus smirked at her. Elena shot him daggers, not that it bothered him.

"Yeah, I mean is that okay with you? If I was to go have sex with him _right now_ would I have your permission?" Caroline asked sarcastically. "I mean, I'm not sleeping with any of his brothers so I guess that's a bit of problem since that is your _thing_." Caroline said, the mean streak in her coming out.

"At least they never killed any of my friends!" Elena said, almost looking like she was ready to lunge at Caroline.

"You can keep telling yourself that Elena but at the end of the day, they're no better than Klaus." Caroline told her.

"What about Tyler?" Elena asked.

"What about Tyler? He's busy with Hayley." Caroline said.

"Oh wow, so the minute you get thrown to the curb you go out and spread your legs for the villain. Very nice Caroline, not desperate at all." Elena said, venom in her voice. Caroline saw red and in a second she had Elena pinned to the floor. Thankfully it wasn't a busy night out in Mystic Falls otherwise they would have been busted. In an instant Klaus was pulling Caroline off Elena and Damon held Elena back.

"Calm down love." Klaus whispered in her eye, his breath tickling her neck, making shivers go up and down her spine. She soon stopped resisting him.

"I can't believe I ever called you a friend." Elena spat.

"To be honest Elena, I haven't called you a friend in a long time." Was all Caroline said before turning around and getting in the car. Klaus got in and they were off, Caroline was still seething from the argument.

"I hate her. I physically hate her!" Caroline said, taking deep breaths.

"Just forget about her for now love. She can't do anything." Klaus said calmly.

"She is just the biggest hypocrite _ever_. It's like, don't come bitching at me just because I'm with someone you hate when you're the one putting two brothers against each other." Caroline ranted.

"Let her do what she wants love. She's none of your concern anymore." Klaus said, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"I know." Caroline sighed, squeezing his hand. Nothing more was said until they stopped outside of Caroline's house. She looked out the window then back down to her lap.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked, turning the car off.

"I just don't wanna be alone tonight." Caroline said quietly. "Will you stay?" She asked, hoping he would.

"Of course." He said. She smiled at him and they got out of the car. Walking straight to the bedroom, Caroline changed into her night wear.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked him. He just shook his head as he rested on the bed, enjoying the view. She noticed his smirk and his eyes following her.

"Normally I wouldn't appreciate your kind of behaviour in my house." She playfully scolded.

"You can't anything about it now love. What with me being your _boyfriend _and all." He smirked.

"I dunno, 'boyfriend' just doesn't suit you." She said, as she pulled on her shorts.

"Oh? And what does suit me?" He asked, removing his jacket and shoes.

"I don't know." She smiled as she crawled onto the bed over to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe my 'hot hybrid lover'" She giggled as she traced her hand on his stomach muscles.

"Now I like that." He purred, his hand skimming her back.

"Does it feel weird?" Caroline asked.

"Does what feel weird?" He questioned.

"Having a girlfriend." She replied.

"Now I wouldn't call you my girlfriend." Klaus said, she could feel his smile against her hair.

"What would you call me?" She giggled, loving this game.

"My _beautiful _girlfriend." He said, kissing her head. She moved her head up to look at him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Well aren't you Mister Casanova tonight." She joked, kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

"I can be." He stated, placed a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline pulled the covers over them and placed her head back on his chest, not wanting this moment to end.

"Thank you for a lovely date, minus Elena." Caroline smiled.

"You're very welcome." He said before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Klaus entered his home after a well rested night with Caroline; he wasn't two seconds in before Rebekah was in front of him.

"You were with Caroline weren't you" She said, almost scolding him.

"Yes. I in fact was." Was all he said before walking into the family room but still Rebekah walking right behind him voicing her displeasure with Caroline and himself. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elijah standing by the fire.

"Brother, what brings you back here?" Klaus asked, placed his coat on the back of one of the coaches.

"Just thought I'd drop by to see if you lot have killed each other yet." He said, straightening out one of his many suits.

"Trust me, we're half way there." Rebekah grumbled, throwing herself on the coach.

"Rebekah tells me you've been seeing the young Miss. Forbes." Elijah stated, taking a seat.

"Not that it is any of Rebekah's _business _but I have been, yes." Klaus said, walking to the bar and pouring himself a scotch. Not caring if it was eleven in the morning.

"Well good. You can invite her over for our family meal tonight." Elijah smiled.

"Family meal?" Klaus asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Well I assume not much has happened here between you three except arguing so tonight, we'll sit down as a family." Elijah said, excepting no arguments on the matter.

"Well you do realise if Nik can bring a date then Kol is going to want to invite Bonnie." Rebekah informed him.

"The Bennett witch?" Elijah questioned, realising he truly has missed a lot.

"They're not together but Kol is trying. I actually feel sorry for her." Rebekah said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well then, I guess we'll need two more spaces at the table tonight." Elijah said, placing his hands in his pockets. Klaus just silently left the room to go shower, not exactly looking forward to tonight if Rebekah and Caroline were going to be in the same room together for a three course meal.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her bedroom going through some spells to kill some time before she was meeting Caroline for lunch. She was halfway through her third before someone was knocking on her door. She ran down the stairs only to see Kol standing right on the other side of the door. She glared at him and opened it, getting ready to tell him to get lost.

"Go away." She said, once she opened the door.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" Kol asked, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're not a guest, you're just a huge pain in the ass." She said.

"So I've been told. Are you going to invite me in?" He asked, like he was so sure she would.

"No." She stated firmly.

"You wound me." He said, putting a hand to his still heart.

"Good. Now get lost." She said.

"Not before I formally invite you to my family's dinner tonight. Elijah is back in town and said we could bring a guest. I want to take you." He smirked.

"Why would I even think of going?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Because your dear friend Caroline is going and I know you're not the kind of friend that would just let her be alone in a house full the most powerful vampires in history." He said, knowing he caught her. She was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Fine." She said, her teeth gritted.

"Good, I look forward to our date. Dress pretty." He winked before turning around and walking away.

"It's not a date!" Bonnie shouted after him, knowing he heard her but didn't turn around. He was probably smiling to himself.

_Smug bastard _Bonnie thought as she slammed her door. Well this was something she was definitely not getting out of. She grabbed her purse and headed for the park to meet Caroline.

* * *

"You don't have to come, we could do something else." Klaus told Caroline over the phone.

"No, I want to go to your family's dinner. It sounds interesting, apart from sitting in the same room with your sister for more than 5 minutes." Caroline said, locking her car and walking to the park.

"I can assure you that Elijah has warned her to be on her best behaviour." Klaus informed her.

"Good, let's just see how long it lasts." Caroline laughed, "I got to go, I'll see you at four."

"See you at four." He said, smiling then hanging up. Caroline placed her phone in her purse when she noticed Bonnie by the fountain.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted her, "You will never guess what just happened to me." She said.

"What?" Caroline asked, hoping it wasn't too terrible.

"Kol just asked me to his family dinner tonight." Bonnie told her, sitting down on the fountain.

"I gotta be honest, I'm glad you're going. I wouldn't be able to handle Rebekah on my own." Caroline joked.

"I'd happily spend a day with Rebekah than be Kol's date for tonight." Bonnie mumbled.

"Come on Bon, he's a cocky jerk but there are worse out there." Caroline said, nudging her shoulder.

"I suppose. Anyway, what's this I hear about you and Elena last night?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Ugh, what's there to say apart from what a total bitch she is. As always she was being a huge hypocrite and I went to leave and she stopped me so we just got into a huge fight and at one point I actually had her on the ground." Caroline explained.

"That's rough. You think you two will ever work things out?" She asked, probably knowing the answer was going to be a no.

"NO. I'm not going to even acknowledge her presence anymore. I'm sorry if this puts you in the middle." She apologised.

"Its fine, she's been too busy with Damon to make plans with friends. She's just changed so much." Bonnie said, sighing.

"In all honesty, I don't think she has. She was always like this, always needing the sympathy votes and putting herself on a pedestal. There's no sweet humanity in her what so ever, Damon and Stefan must be fricking blind." Caroline said, remembering the night.

"Well she can do what she wants and we'll do our thing and our thing right now is getting food cause I'm starving." Bonnie stated, standing up. Caroline laughed joining her.

They decided to ditch going to the Grill and grab something light from the local bakery, they strolled in the park with their lunch.

"So what's going on with you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Well last night we made things official before Elena came along." Caroline said, smiling.

"Wow, Caroline is dating the evil Hybrid. Twitter update!" Bonnie joked, Caroline laughing with her.

"Shut up, soon it'll be me making that joke to you about Kol." Caroline laughed, pointing a finger at her.

"I highly doubt it." Bonnie scoffed.

"Come on; at least admit you're attracted to him." Caroline said, working to get something out of her.

"No." Bonnie said smiling.

"Come ooon." Caroline teased. Bonnie shook her head chuckling.

"Fine! He's not bad to look at." Bonnie admitted.

"That's the first step. The next step is admitting you wouldn't say no to him if he offered it up." Caroline said.

"Going a little too far there Care." Bonnie laughed.

"Alright but you'll admit it one day." Caroline said, confident in her words.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asked, walking into the dining room, only seeing Elijah straightening out the plates and wine glasses.

"Kol and Klaus have gone to pick up their dates." Elijah explained. "I take it you don't have one." He stated, standing up straight and looking pleased with the table.

"No. Why would I even want a date? This town has hardly anyone." Rebekah said, taking her seat.

"Then why do you stay around?" Elijah asked her, placing both of his hands on the back of a chair and leaning on it, looking down at his younger sister.

"You know why I stay, Elijah." She said softly, looking at her nails.

"To be with Niklaus." Elijah said, knowing it was the reason. "You're free to go where ever Rebekah, he longer has a hold on you." He stated softly.

"I know he hasn't but I want to stay here, I feel too vulnerable if he hasn't around." Rebekah admitted. It wasn't really her plan to have this conversation but Elijah was always the one she could confide in about Nik.

"Well let's just hope this nonsense with making more Hybrids has blown over and we can all begin to be a family again and you're not going to like it but you're going to have to accept Caroline." Elijah told her.

"Why should I?" Rebekah whined in protest.

"Because she's with Niklaus, she makes him happy and as his family we accept that." Elijah said, not excepting her attitude.

"That rule never occurred when I had boyfriends." Rebekah said, frowning, getting a chuckle from Elijah.

"You should know by now that having three older brothers isn't going to make your love life easy Rebekah." Elijah said, amused.

"Well it would be nice if you all lightened up a bit. I can't even talk to a boy without Kol making remarks that are only ever funny to him, he's beyond annoying." Rebekah said, folding her arms.

"What else would you expect from Kol?" Elijah chuckled again, the sound of the front door opening and their guests arriving ended their conversation. The four of them entered the dining room, Klaus and Caroline holding hands and Kol had his hand placed on Bonnie's back, not in a gentlemanly way but in Kol's case, possessively.

"Welcome Caroline. Bonnie." Elijah smiled, "Please, take a seat." He added, gesturing to the table. Everyone sat down and the waiters for the evening filed up everyone's wine glasses. Klaus made sure to sit in between Rebekah and Caroline.

"Here's to family." Elijah said, holding up his glass, followed by everyone else. "So, Caroline, I see you've managed to reel my brother in." Elijah said, placing his hands together.

"I wouldn't say reel but he's under a watchful eye" Caroline joked, smiling at Klaus.

"Well I must say it's about time. I was starting think there would be no match for Niklaus." Elijah commented, as their starters were placed in front of them. "What about you Bonnie?" Elijah asked her, trying to get a conversation started between everyone. As Bonnie and Elijah spoke, Rebekah pushed her salad around the plate, Klaus noticed this.

"Rebekah, eat." He ordered. Rebekah shot him a cold stare.

"I don't have to." She said, ignoring his words.

"You will." Klaus pushed. They just glared at each other before Rebekah caved and started eating. Elijah watched the interaction between them, making sure it was fully defused before striking up another conversation.

"So, do you all do stuff like this usually?" Caroline asked, looking at the Originals.

"Not really, it's been awhile since our family has indeed, been a family but it's all about to change." Elijah explained to her, smiling.

"We hardly do things like this because Bekah always manages to pull a tantrum one way or another." Kol teased. Rebekah's eye shot up at him.

"Or maybe things don't work out as smoothly because Kol likes to be an arse." Rebekah threw in her two cents worth.

"Most of the time though family events don't work out because these two start acting this way." Klaus said, smirking.

"Oh, like your any better when you start talking to me like I'm a child." Rebekah said.

"That's because you act like one." Klaus answered back.

"Enough of this talk. Let's start our main course, shall we." Elijah said, moving his fingers to the waiters.

* * *

All through dinner, only small talk was made. Elijah had hoped it would of gone more smoothly but nothing went perfect with his family.

They all gathered in the family room, drank wine and listened to music. Elijah was in deep conversation with Klaus and Caroline, Rebekah was scanning through their music collection and Kol had stolen Bonnie off to the garden.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Kol asked her, taking a seat on one of the stone benches, Bonnie joining him.

"I am actually, who would have thought you people were somewhat normal." Bonnie laughed.

"And how am I doing?" He asked, Bonnie laughed. She did notice he'd kept the sexual puns down low.

"Surprisingly well, I'm impressed." Bonnie told him, smiling

"Good, so I take it I'm free to ask you out on another date?" He smiled. Bonnie hesitated a while before answering.

"I suppose you can. Even though I wouldn't count this as a first date." She said, giggling.

"Well then, if I was to kiss you...would that make it a date" Kol smirked at her, his face closer. She slowly smiled at him.

"I suppose..." She said, wondering what the hell she was doing. It was too late to change her mind since Kol already had her lips caught with his.

_Damn he's a good kisser..._she thought to herself, smiling against his lips. He pulled away, and for sure, there was the cocky smirk again.

"Please save compliments for later." He said, smoothing his jacket out. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, surprised at how much she enjoyed tonight.

* * *

On Caroline's way from the bathroom after applying more make-up she bumped into Rebekah, who just gave her a cold hard stare. Caroline sighed and turned around to face her.

"Look Rebekah, I know you hate me or whatever but do you really have to be this way always?" She asked, fed up of the child like glares.

"I don't see why I shouldn't continue." Rebekah said, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Okay, I know you have this problem with Elena and go ahead and continue with that, I honestly don't give a crap about her anymore, but I'm dating your brother so we should at least _try _to get along. So I am inviting you to come shopping with me and Bonnie on Saturday." Caroline said, cheerfully.

"Why would I?" Rebekah asked, still not giving in.

"_Because_, I really do want us to be friends or get along at least. Please Rebekah, for Nik." Caroline said, using his nickname only people close to him used. Rebekah stared for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine, be here at 10am on Saturday, we'll go in my car." She said before turning around and heading to the kitchen. Caroline exhaled and smiled at her achievement. Returning to Klaus in the family room.

"What took you so long?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around her waist once she resumed her place next to him.

"Your sister is coming shopping with me and Bonnie on the weekend. I'm quite excited." She smiled.

"I must say I'm surprised. How did you get her to agree?" He asked.

"I have secret magic powers with persuading people." She said to him, winking.

"In the same way you persuade me?" He chuckled.

"No, that's for you only. That's a special kind of persuading." She said to him, kissing him lightly. They joked between each other as Bonnie and Kol re-entered the room and closer than they were when they left.

Elijah was definitely pleased with how the night had turned out.

* * *

**There's the 3rd chapter for you! Hopefully you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be fast forwarded onto the shopping trip and we'll see the girls interact more with one another and you never know, there could be some bedroom fun between Klaus and Caroline. I think it's pretty clear how much I dislike Elena and I will continue to dislike her. ALOT. I actually loved writing the scene between Rebekah and Elijah, the Rebekah in this story just really depends on Klaus for effection and at times, Kol and Elijah too and she feels protected around him so i want them to have a proper big brother/baby sister relationship but you'll see why next chapter she doesnt quite like Caroline and fingers crossed it'll make you go "awwww!" like I know I will when writing it. Anyway, as always keep following, favouriting and reviewing! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Seriously sorry for being MIA for this long, college took a lot of my time but thankfully I've finished until September now and my Klaroline feelings have been going through the roof plus I had some bad writers block before but finally I've managed to get chapter 4 out! This chapter is basically a bonding chapter for Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah, getting their girly relationship going for future chapters and also you've got another funny past time story about Kol that Rebekah shares. He just seems like the type of rebellious character to have those funny embarrassing memories. Also a little hot scene between Caroline and Klaus, I'm honestly so jealous of her. Also since I've been gone Klaus got whore wolf pregnant. I don't like Hayley but damn am I excited for a little dimpled Mikaelson! I've also decided to push this story another way instead of Klaus finding out about the hybrids and such, lets just say he knows already and get things moving! Anyway here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

"We're taking my car and I'm driving." Rebekah demanded on her way out of the Mikaelson mansion. Caroline sighed and turned back towards Klaus, his arms circling around her waist.

"You don't have to take her with you." Klaus informed Caroline. Wishing she didn't have to leave, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I want to. I need to get along with her, what kind of relationship would this be if you couldn't have your girlfriend and sister in the same room together." Caroline told him, wanting everything to run smoothly.

"Fine." He sighed, not bothering to put up an argument. "You can borrow a dagger if you want, just in case." He offered.

"I heard that." Rebekah said, clearly unhappy with what her brother had just said.

"You do realise you're going to be paying for that later?" Caroline laughed, her arms moving up and down his arms soothingly.

"I've been paying for it for 1000 years." Klaus joked but in a way, being truthful.

"The joys of being a big brother." Caroline laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Their gentle kiss was broken as Rebekah slammed on the horn.

"Come _ON._" She ordered, becoming very impatient.

"I'll see you tonight." Caroline sighed, kissing him one last time.

"Have a nice day sweetheart." He said, smiling lovingly at her.

"Come on Bonnie." Caroline said to her friend who was caught up in talking to Kol. She caught her attention and the pair exchanged a hug, Kol going in for a cheeky kiss but Bonnie moving away, shaking her head and laughing. The girls made their way to Rebekah's car, climbing in and Rebekah zooming off away from her brothers. There wasn't much near to Mystic Falls that offered wide ranges of shops so Rebekah decided on taking a two hour trip to the nearest city for some proper shopping, as she had put it. The car had thick awkward tension; the only sound in the car was the music. Caroline sighed in the front seat, trying to think of something they could talk about.

"So...Bonnie...How's things with Kol?" Caroline asked, desperate for talk. Bonnie looked up from her cell phone, most likely texting Kol himself.

"Oh um...it's good. He's taking me out tomorrow night." Bonnie said smiling. Caroline smiled back, the silence returning.

"You got a boyfriend Rebekah?" Caroline questioned, fishing for something more.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rebekah asked, looking at Caroline.

"...it's supposed to mean, do you have a boyfriend..." Caroline said, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with conversation starters.

"No I don't have one neither do I want one." Rebekah scoffed.

"What about Matt?" Caroline asked.

"That was just a phase." Rebekah said, staring straight ahead on the road.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Caroline pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked, being difficult.

"Come on Rebekah. At least _try _to add to the conversation." Caroline sighed. Rebekah looked at her before returning her gave to the road.

"I might do. Not too sure to be truthful." Rebekah said, "After being betrayed many times I've learnt to too trust men."

"What about your brothers?" Bonnie chipped in from the back.

"I can trust Elijah, definitely. Sometimes I can trust Kol but Nik has betrayed my trust many times...I still trust him crazily enough." Rebekah scoffed.

"That's kind of cute." Caroline smiled.

"How?" Rebekah asked, wondering if she was missing something.

"The fact you trust Klaus despise of his actions in the past." Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's the whole dynamic of being a family. Besides if I held a grudge against my brothers for every single thing he did what family would I have left?" Rebekah somewhat joked. Caroline was happy they made conversation, even if it wasn't a big one. It still counted.

The three girls made little small talk the rest of the way, Bonnie and Caroline weren't at the point with Rebekah where they were sharing all their secrets but it was still early in the day.

* * *

As the girls climbed out of Rebekah's Audi, they couldn't help but share the excitement of shopping. They all knew this was at least one thing they all had in common.

"So...where to first?" Rebekah said, walking into the mall with Caroline and Bonnie behind her.

"Um...how about Sears?" Caroline suggested, looking at the shops and knowing she had no money to shop in just about half of these shops. Rebekah instantly shot her a disgusted look.

"You shop in Sears?" She asked, looking completely disgusted.

"Well...no but I'm not rich Rebekah." Caroline said, defending herself. She was considered a very fashionable person in Mystic Falls, and to have someone like Rebekah walk in with designer clothes from around the world intimated her.

"Well then. It's a good thing Nik gave me his card. A little present for us girls." Rebekah smirked, pulling a platinum credit card.

"I'm not gonna spend Nik's money Rebekah." Caroline said, crossing her arms. Rebekah stared at her then turned her attention to Bonnie.

"How much money do you have Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, Caroline could see she was out to make a point.

"Some." Bonnie said, trying not to admit she was basically flat out broke.

"My point exactly. My family has required quite the money over the centuries, so the last thing you should be feeling is guilt over spending the money. Don't go all pure, Mary-Sue on me Caroline. We both know you want the money to shop. Well here it is." Rebekah said, waving the card in Caroline's face.

Caroline knew she had a point, normally she'd probably grab that card and run to shopping heaven but considering it was Klaus's credit card, she didn't want to betray him. But he _gave _Rebekah his card, and gave them permission to spend whatever amount...

"Alright." Was all Caroline said before walking off to look at the choice of stores. Rebekah turned to Bonnie and smirked, receiving a disapproving look from Bonnie which turned into a smile. They both caught up with Caroline and they were off. They shopped in places Caroline never imagined she'd have the money to even _enter _in. Rebekah threw some clothes Bonnie and Caroline's way, especially picking some things out for herself. Although Bonnie preferred to pick out her own clothes since her and Rebekah didn't have the same taste, Caroline was loving everything Rebekah picked out.

"Your total is $845.85." The small blonde informed Rebekah who happily handed the card over. Rebekah leaned on the counter and turned to Bonnie and Caroline.

"You do realise I usually spend more than this." Rebekah stated, disappointed in her decrease of spending.

"Relax Rebekah, this is one store." Bonnie said, happy with just the 4 things she chose out.

"Exactly. It's one store with amazing clothing, take advantage." Rebekah said, taking the card back and handing the girls their bags then walking out of the store.

"Where to now?" Rebekah questioned. Not really interested in her answer as her eyes were already fixated on Victoria Secret. The girls noticed this and knew they didn't have a choice.

"Lead the way." Caroline sighed, following an excited Rebekah in the direction of the lingerie store. Rebekah instantly started grabbing things she liked and Caroline and Bonnie just followed, not really sure what they would get from this store. Rebekah noticed their non-excitement and confronted them.

"Seriously? What now?" Rebekah asked, wishing they'd just get into the spirit of unlimited shopping.

"What would _we _need from this store?" Bonnie asked, staring in shock as a woman in her late 50's strutted past holding some skimpy outfit that should strictly be kept in the bedroom.

"You're both involved with at least one of my brothers and let me inform you that they both love this kind of stuff." Rebekah said, knowing she was doing them a huge favour.

"Ew, how would you know?" Caroline asked, getting a hint worried. Rebekah gave her a dirty look.

"After 1000 years of being a family, there are literally _no_ secrets left to keep, plus since I've shared homes with them, I've seen many girls come from Kol and Nik's rooms strutting around in hardly anything." Rebekah said, "So I recommend you go find some things."

"I'm not with Kol like that though..." Bonnie stated.

"Trust me, you've already kissed him. You've basically invited him into your bed already, it's how Kol thinks." Rebekah said, turned her back to them and disappearing into the store further for more stuff.

The girls looked at each other before deciding on what direction to go first. They slowly browsed the racks, hesitantly picking things out. They only had about 2 things each before Rebekah came up to them and saw they had made hardly any progress. She sighed and took a look at the things they chose.

"You're not dating that little human Gilbert boy anymore Bonnie so ditch the frills and go for skanky black." Rebekah said, waving her hand as a gesture for Bonnie to follow that 'order'. Bonnie rolled her eyes before hunting for 'skanky black' lingerie.

"Let me guess, your gonna tell me Nik wants tight, leather and a whip with hand cuffs" Caroline said, preparing to put her foot down on those things.

"Exactly no, you're gonna chose something red." Rebekah smirked.

"Red?..just...red?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yep. Red and be a little creative too." Rebekah winked before going to find Bonnie. Caroline stared after her, officially creeped out that her boyfriend's _sister _knew what turned him on and not her...EW.

After what seemed like forever, they finally walked out of the story with their new purchases. Caroline wasn't sure what Nik's reaction would be when he saw her tonight. She felt completed nervous because when they first had sex because the sexual tension just over flowed and became too much. Now they were a couple, it would be different. Even though she was nervous, she was excited and she wanted to get home to him as fast as possible...

* * *

"I'm starving." Bonnie complained, not only did her feet feel like they were going to fall off but her stomach felt like it was going to give up.

"Me too, Bekah the shops are gonna still be here after we eat." Caroline said, trying to pursued the stubborn blonde that they did have a human with them that couldn't handle living without human food as long as they could. Rebekah turned around and looked at Bonnie, giving a heavy sigh before making her way to the food court that smelt of grease and hormonal teenagers. It was disgusting but Kol would kill her if she didn't feed his little human.

"Alright. Where do you want to eat?" Rebekah asked, looking at the choices of fast food stalls.

"KFC." Was all Bonnie said before making her way over as fast as she could. Rebekah gave Caroline a confused look.

"One of the many things you need to know about Bonnie, she loves KFC." Caroline laughed, following her starving friend, Rebekah soon following.

The girls sat down at a table with their food, Caroline and Bonnie happily digging in to the greasy chicken leaving Rebekah sitting there staring at hers is disgust.

"This is vile." Rebekah grimaced, picking up a chicken leg with two fingers and staring at it.

"Try it. It's so good." Bonnie said, almost moaning. If Kol was here, he'd have a field day throwing sexual puns at her.

"No thank you." Rebekah said, dropping the chicken leg and wiping her hands with a napkin.

"Come on Rebekah. This is a fun girl's day, join in. You won't regret it." Caroline smiled at her before taking a big bite. Rebekah took in Carolines words...she didn't want to be left out...she finally picked up the piece of chicken and after 5 whole minutes, she actually took a bite into it. She slowly chewed it, trying to decide whether she liked it or not. It was clear to the girls she obviously did when she went into for another bite.

"Told you." Was all Caroline said. Idle chit chat was shared between the three girls through their meal and much to Rebekah's surprise she was actually enjoying their company. Go figure.

* * *

The girls were laughing as Rebekah told them another embarrassing story about Kol, taking place in Bangkok which was known for it's...lady-men...

"Oh my god! Was he that drunk!?" Caroline asked, as they got in the car, tears streaming down her face.

"Kol has always been the whore of the family and yes, he was intoxicated a little too much, took this very attractive..._girl_ back to his room and let's just say you could hear him scream a mile away once _it_ was revealed." Rebekah laughed, she did have to side with Kol a bit though. The guy was a convincing woman!

"That is hilarious" Bonnie managed to get out, clutching her sides, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nik never let him live that down, even now the story still gets thrown around the house and Kol ends up storming off to his room and sulking" Rebekah stated, starting her car up and pulling out of the car park.

"What happened to the...guy?" Caroline asked, not sure what to call Kol's _friend_.

"Kol ripped his head off. Literally. The poor fella saw no wrong going back with Kol because it was normal to get male costumers. Of course he just so happened to get the wrong customer that night." Rebekah explained, roaring her engine down the road back to Mystic Falls.

"Oh god. That is literally that _best _thing I've heard in my entire life" Caroline said, finally calming down but poor Bonnie was in the back seat still trying to calm down and holding her aching stomach from laughing so hard.

"If we were to bring that story up to him, would he kill you?" Caroline asked, looking at Rebekah.

"He wouldn't be happy and most likely scream at me but he wouldn't be Kol if he didn't pull some sort of tantrum." Rebekah smirked.

The girls continued to talk and gossip as they arrived in Mystic Falls, it soon fell quiet and Rebekah shifted uncomfortable.

"Thank you." She managed to get out. Not used to having the conversations she was about to have.

"For what?" Caroline asked, Bonnie's head turning from the window to the front, paying attention to what Rebekah was going to say.

"For inviting me to shop with you, I didn't think I'd enjoy it so much but I actually did." Rebekah smiled, actually meaning what she was saying.

"It's no problem at all" Bonnie said, leaning forward.

"Yeah, you're welcome to come shopping with us any time." Caroline said, smiling at the youngest Original. She was happy to include Bekah in anything they did, she felt bad that she didn't have a proper girlfriend to go to, just three brothers.

"And sleepovers. Fancy having a girl's night next weekend?" Bonnie said, making Rebekah's smile widen and nod.

"Perfect, where shall we have it?" Caroline asked, not really wanting to have it at her house since it was always over there.

"We can do it at my house." Rebekah said, Bonnie and Caroline couldn't of agreed more. What better place to have a sleepover? She had the big TV, unlimited alcohol, plus Caroline was looking forward to spending the night in Klaus's house.

"I can't promise my brothers won't interrupt though." Rebekah said, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep Kol and Nik away from Caroline and Bonnie.

"That's fine. It's our girls night anway so no sneaking off with Klaus, Caroline." Bonnie said, giving Caroline a look.

"Wha-pfft-pleeease, I bet £50 that Kol would have you in his bedroom before the nights up" Caroline said, smirking.

"Not gonna happen." Bonnie said, cursing the lack of confidence in her words.

"I'll get in on that bet too." Rebekah stated.

"Rebekah!" Bonnie said, shocked she'd even put a bet on her brothers sexual conquests.

"Bonnie, I know my brother. Chances are you'll be sharing a bed with him before next weekend anyway." Rebekah smirked, knowing her brother Kol too well for her own good.

"Again, not gonna happen." Bonnie said as they pulled up in front of the Mikaelson mansion. The girls grabbed their stuff out of the trunk and entered the mansion, Klaus and Kol soon greeting them.

"How was shopping?" Klaus asked them, before he captured Caroline's lips, soon letting go to let her answer.

"It was great. Rebekah's now officially a KFC addict." Caroline laughed, Rebekah just rolled her eyes but didn't deny it.

"What's a KFC?" Kol asked, it was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Sometime soon, we'll have to go and I'll get you addicted too." Bonnie said, Kol grinned.

"Another date, great." He said, of course it didn't take long for him to spot her Victoria Secret bag and that smirk appeared on his face.

"Getting a little something for me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I thought you could wear it for your _friends _in Bangkok" She said, trying not laugh as she made her way into the living room. Kol's head instantly whipped to Rebekah who was laughing to herself.

"Bekah!" Kol yelled, running after her in a blur, Rebekah soon running away.

"Be careful!" Klaus ordered them but laughing along, it wasn't long before there was a faint crash up stairs, Klaus just sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't worry about them, if it makes you feel any better I got a little something from Victoria Secret too." Caroline smiled, snaking her arms around his neck. That soon caught his undivided attention.

"What did you get?" He smirked, his hands resting on her hips.

"You'll just have to wait and see tonight." She said, picking up her bags and joining Bonnie in the living room. Klaus watched her walk away; he just smiled and shook his head.

One day she was going to end up killing him.

* * *

"Come on Kol. It was funny. It's not like you had sex with the guy." Bonnie said, trying to cheer Kol up. She felt uneasy when he wasn't in a good mood.

"It's _not _funny at all. Rebekah needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." Kol spat, loud enough for Rebekah to hear. Bonnie sighed, she had spent almost an hour trying to get him to crack a smile but so far there was no luck at all. Caroline had run off with Klaus, doing god knows what in his room and Rebekah had gone up to her room, most likely humming to herself as she painted her toe nails. Bonnie tried to think of something to get him back to being a smirking arrogant bastard. She'd choose him any day over a unpredictable, unstable angry maniac. She sighed and turned to him.

"Look Kol. The big question is...did he have a bigger one than you?" Bonnie asked, feeling uncomfortable asking such a question. She hardly went around asking men about how...well endowed they were.

"Fuck no." Kol spat, glaring into space.

"Well then what's the problem?" She smiled, hesitantly placing her hand on his chest, soon catching his attention. He looked down at her hand then up to her eyes. His smirk was back and he took no time in getting his arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

"There's no problem, would you like to see for yourself?" Kol said, pulling her close to him.

"Nice try but I gotta head home." She smiled, pulling away and picking up her bags.

"Well when will I get to see you in sexy lingerie?" He asked, following her to the door.

"Probably never." Bonnie said, turning back to him giving him a smile. Kol saw right through those words, he was one step closer.

"Safe driving sweetheart." He called after her as she drove away. It took everything in Kol to not skip up to his room and jump on his bed. He instead fell down onto his bed, grabbing his PS3 controller, ready to blow some shit up but it was ruined suddenly. Kol groaned and wasted no time trying to to block the noise out.

* * *

"Argh god! Nik!" Caroline moaned, trying hard to not scream. The way he moved was just mind blowing and she felt her eyes rolling onto the back of her head. One of the pieces she wore for Klaus that she bought from Victoria Secret was shredded on the floor, existing no more. She wasn't five minutes in slowly seducing his body before it was ripped off and he was driving her to cloud nine over and over and over again.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her as he thrusted violently into her, gritting his teeth and grunting. He had all this sexual desire for Caroline that had been kept locked up for so long and he just let it all go when he made love to Caroline. His version of making love was completely different to other peoples version. There was no real difference for him between pure fucking and making love, the only difference was making love involved his feelings which never happened before Caroline.

They continued to be wrapped up in one other, Caroline hooked her legs around his waist and enjoyed every single second Klaus was giving her. She never had it this good and she'd never have it this good with anyone else.

* * *

Rebekah turned her music up, Beyonce's voice booming out of the speakers. This wasn't the first time she'd heard one of her brothers getting his fill and over the years she had gotten used to it but this was different. Caroline was kind of her friend now and it grossed her out completely that she could hear her friend and her brother going at it a few doors down. Rebekah heard Kol turn up his TV, obviously playing some sort of war game and obviously trying to zone out Nik and Caroline which was near to impossible thanks to the super vampire hearing they had. Elijah had the right mind in going out when he had the chance.

This was gonna be a long night...

* * *

**There we have it. Chapter 4, I had no much fun writing this and I just love writing Nik. He's no softy and slow love maker in this story. He's a pure badass hybrid that doesn't hold back at all. It was completely out of character for Bonnie to ask Kol a question about his over-used genitals but that's my plan for Kol and Bonnie, he needs to bring her out more and bring the best out and also be a bad influence on her. Oh the things I'm gonna have these two do!**

**I was also wondering if anyone wanted a romantic interest for Elijah or Rebekah? Let me know and let me know who if you want it to be an actual character or an OC. Post it in your reviews. Again thank you for following and reviewing and even in my long absense I've gained followers and favourites. You guys officially rock!**

**Another thing, post in the reviews if you want to see these fun bunch do something like go to the beach, concert etc. There will be drama but let's have some smutty fun first, right?**

**Again thank you and keep up your awesomness! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with another chapter! Just want to give a big big thank you for all the favourites and followers and also reviews. They mean a lot also I just want to give a bug thank you to Nofertiti for sending me a great PM, that gave me the most drive to complete this chapter as quick as I could. There's not better feeling than someone telling you they like your story and what about it they like so a big thank you! **

**This chapter there's a big step for Bonnie and Kol and also Rebekah starts to get close to someone...again. And also Elijah has some interestig news for Klaus. So enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline rested her head on Klaus's chest, the sheets tangled together around them and their legs entwined both just basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex.

"That will never get old." Caroline said, smiling as she traced the tattooed feather on his arm.

"I'm glad that I'm able to keep you satisfied for a long time then. That should make these next few centuries very easy on me." Klaus chuckled, his hand stroking her messy blonde locks.

"Centuries?" Caroline asked, lifting her head up to look at him. "You think we'll still be like this in centuries?" Klaus smiled and stroked the hair out of her eyes.

"I _know _we'll still be like this in centuries." Klaus said, kissing her sweetly but soon turning passionately. Caroline melted into his kiss, her fingers running through his soft, curly hair. It took everything in her to pull away and get out of bed. Nik laid back, leaning on the headboard as he watched her get dressed.

"Where are you going love?" He asked her in that sexy, seductive accent of his.

"I've gotta go home some time." Caroline stated, pulling on her boots.

"You know you always have a home here." Klaus stated, his eyes travelling down to her backside.

"I know that, but I don't exactly wanna stick around and face your brothers and sister after the noise we were making not 10 minutes ago." Caroline said, picking up her bag, her face starting to burn red when she realised she'd have to face them sooner or later. Oh man.

"It's nothing they haven't heard before." Klaus said, not bothered one single bit about his family hearing him and Caroline. At least he was getting some sex.

"You're weirdly close with your family. Especially your sister, she knew more about your turn on's than me!" Caroline said, wanting to laugh but grimace at the same time.

"We have spent 1000 years as a family and we have all shared a home together on and off for 10 centuries, I have lived with Rebekah longer than Elijah and Kol so I'm not surprised she has picked up on what I have had women wear to my bedroom before." He replied, getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"It's a little creepy." Caroline confessed, slipping her bag onto her shoulder. "Don't go turning into Jaime and Cersei Lannister on me."

"Who?" Klaus said, his eyebrows knitting together. Confused on who these people were.

"Augh, it's these twins from that show Game of Thrones and they have this creepy incestuous relationship." Caroline explained.

"I can assure you that myself and Rebekah strictly have a sibling relationship. My role in her life is to chase men away and torment her as much as possible." He smiled, cupping Caroline's cheek.

"_Good" _Caroline said before Klaus claimed her lips once again. Every time he kissed her, he had her under his spell. Caroline forced herself to pull away and make her way downstairs, looking around and hearing out for any lurking Original siblings. She made it to the front door without bumping into any of them, she turned around to kiss Klaus goodbye, making it a quick one before she ended up naked and in his bed again. Not that she'd complain but home and a shower was much needed plus she couldn't avoid the fact that school started back up tomorrow.

Klaus watched her drive away, soon closing the door. It didn't take long for Rebekah and Kol to show up, making their way down the stairs.

"Spare us the details brother, we heard it all." Kol smirked, Klaus ignored him and made his way to the kitchen to grab some blood.

"You and Caroline need to keep it down or at least take it somewhere else, especially if you're going to pull an all nighter." Rebekah complained sitting on one of the breakfast stools, Kol joining her.

"Last time I checked, this was my house." Klaus said, pouring the contents of blood from the bag into the glass.

"Yes, and last time I checked three other people were living in it." Rebekah shot back.

"I think I'm going to be the least of your worries once Bonnie and Kol start up." Klaus smirked, taking a swig of the blood.

"That is true." Kol smirked. Rebekah rolled her eyes; she had to get out of here. She grabbed her purse off the counter and made her way for the front door.

"Where you off to?" Nik asked her, being the overbearing big brother as usual.

"Out. The last thing I want to be doing is spending my Sunday in a house full of smirking, sex crazed idiots." Was all she said before walking out of the mansion, leaving her two brothers to talk about their sexual conquests.

She climbed into her car and sped off to the Grill, hoping someone interesting was there. Ten minutes later she was parked and walking into the Grill, it wasn't too busy considering it was a Sunday. She took a place at the bar and ordered a coke, flicking through her phone, wondering if she should call Caroline and Bonnie but didn't want to come off as too clingy and over bearing. She wasn't sure how this friend thing worked...

"I'm surprised to see you here alone." A voice spoke to her, she looked to her right, seeing Stefan Salvatore taking a seat beside her.

"I could say the same for you. I take it your off Elena duty then."Rebekah said, putting her phone away and sipping on her drink.

"Damon's had that covered for quite some time now." He said, ordering a whiskey.

"I don't see why you even bothered with her in the first place. She's insanely annoying." Rebekah said, being completely blunt and truthful.

"And you're just a ray of sunshine to be around?" Stefan scoffed, sipping his whiskey.

"No, but I certainly know I'm better. I don't go around telling my friends what to do and being a big hypocritical bitch." Rebekah said, just the thought of that girl made her blood boil with anger.

"Of course you don't do that. You can't. You have no friends." Stefan smiled at her. Bastard.

"I do actually. I have Caroline and Bonnie, now that my brothers have taken a shine to them." She shot back, now it was her turn to smile.

"What?" Stefan asked, placing his drink down.

"You didn't know?" Rebekah asked, finding this insanely amusing now. Stefan just looked at her weirdly.

"Wow, Damon and Elena haven't told you anything, have they?" She stated more than questioned.

"Seems to happen a lot lately." Stefan said, wanting to know what Rebekah meant about her brothers and Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well I guess I'll tell you then." She smiled, facing him. "Nik finally won Caroline over and they're declaring their love very loudly in my home and Bonnie is warming up to the idea of herself and Kol following in their footsteps." Rebekah said, making it short and sweet. "I would have thought Elena or Damon would have told you about her and Caroline's little fight last week." Rebekah added, sipping on her drink some more. Stefan sighed, looking completely frustrated.

"Nope, they never told me anything. Caroline is actually with Klaus?" Stefan asked, not believing what he was hearing. Rebekah just nodded. "And Bonnie and Kol are almost.." Rebekah just nodded again. "And last week Caroline and Elena got into a fight..about?" He questioned further.

"Well Caroline and Nik were here on a little date and Elena decided to crash it and make it all about the people who have died around her and of course, herself. She attacked Caroline just outside but our brothers managed to pull them a part. From what I heard, Caroline had the upper hand." Rebekah smiled.

"They never told me this..."Stefan said, getting more and more pissed off with the pair of them.

"Well you can't actually say you're surprised? Face it Stefan you've lost them both all because of this stupid sire bond but if we're being honest right now. You're better off." She said, actually wanting to make him feel better.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked, downing the rest of his drink.

"You forget Stefan that we were in love once and some stupid part of me still actually cares after 90 years. " She confessed. The truth was that she had never stopped feeling something for him. It was one of the many reasons why she hated Elena so much. Elena had the guy that Rebekah was willing to leave Nik for and she just threw him to the side.

"Well you fooled me." Was all Stefan said, their eyes meeting.

"Well I couldn't have you thinking I still cared, could I? You would of used that against me some how to have gotten to my family for Elena." Rebekah said, knowing it was the truth.

"Yeeeah, well those days are over. She chose Damon." Stefan said, pretending to be okay with it, Rebekah saw right through it though.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with it around me you know? My hearts been broken enough times to know when someone isn't okay with it." She said softly, knowing his pain. Stefan scoffed, and looked down at his lap then at Rebekah.

"Who knew that'd I'd be drinking and spilling my sorrows to the one girl whose family I've tried to kill." Stefan laughed, surprising him when Rebekah joined in.

"I've tried to kill yours too, I say we're even." They laughed together; it truly felt like old times when Elena never existed.

* * *

Bonnie rolled onto her back in her front yard, under the sun. She was finding it beyond annoying that she couldn't get this algebra question to make sense, she was ready to set the damn thing on fire. It didn't help that Kol took up most of her thinking. Damn cocky bastard. He was in her every thought! He shouldn't though, he had done bad things but as much as the voice in her head..well..Elena's voice in her head told her that, the more she ignored it and started to think things that make her blush insanely.

"You know, I had this magnificent dream last night." A British accent broke her away from her thoughts.

And it certainly didn't help when the 'cocky bastard' suddenly shoes up in your front garden. Bonnie opened he eyes and saw Kol taking a seat next to her; she instantly sat up waiting for him to continue his little story.

"It was quite a nice dream. I dreamt that this little witch came to visit me in this sexy black lingerie; she started to feel me up and seduce me. Then she got onto her knees an-" Kol was cut off by Bonnie faster than the blink of an eye.

"Okay Kol, I get it. It sounds great." Bonnie said, wanting him to stop telling her his sexual dream about her.

"Oh it was." Kol smirked. Bonnie sighed and met his eyes.

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie asked, getting to the point.

"I can't see how my girls doing?" He said, pretending to be hurt. Bonnie rolled her eyes, grabbed her books and got up to head inside. Before she crossed the threshold Kol grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why do you do that?" Kol asked her, the amusement in his eyes vanished.

"Do what?" Bonnie asked, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Roll your eyes and brush me off every time I make a flirtatious comment?" Kol asked, he had been trying so hard to get her to have a conversation with him and ask her out on dates but she doesn't acknowledge his efforts.

"Kol if you haven't noticed, your 'flirtatious' comments are exactly flirting. They consist of crude, sexual comments. It makes me uncomfortable." Bonnie confessed, turning around to face him.

"You don't seem uncomfortable to me. I thought we were having fun." Kol said, Bonnie didn't like him being serious. It just didn't feel right.

"Fun for you but I'm not that kind of girl that feels amazing when you're talking about me on my knees in front of you. Especially since we're not dating." Bonnie explained to him, she just wanted him to understand that she wasn't that kind of girl although he had changed the way she thought definitely.

"Well then let's go on a date tonight. I'll pick you up at four" He said, smiling before turning around and walking down the path.

"Wait, I didn't agree to a date!" Bonnie shouted after him, beyond excited though.

"You don't have to. You're an open book to me Bonnie." He said, winking at her then disappearing.

Well tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

"How do you do that!?" Rebekah asked, shocked to see Stefan balancing a spoon on the top of his nose.

"You've never done this before?" Stefan laughed, putting the spoon down and taking a swig of wine.

"It must have slipped your mind that I've been in a box for 90 years Stefan." Rebekah said, trying to copy his action but failing miserably. They had been hanging out at the grill for five hours straight and since the conversation they had earlier, no one had brought up Elena, Damon or the ongoing feud their families seemed to have.

"Okay your doing it wrong. Just breath onto the spoon _then _put it on your nose. It stays then." He explained to her, he watched her follow his instructions and she finally got it right. She started to laugh and smile in happiness. It warmed Stefan's dead heart to see her smile, it actually reminded him of the fun times they had back in the 20's...when they were in love.

"That was surprisingly fun." Rebekah laughed, smiling at Stefan.

"I think it's time we got you home." Stefan sighed, standing up.

"What? Why?" Rebekah sulked, wondering whyshe even needed to go home it wasn't even...well she didn't exactly know the time...

"Your getting a little bit too drunk and it's not even four yet." Stefan chuckled, helping her off the stool.

"I can handle my alcohol perfectly fine thank you very much." Rebekah said, grabbing her purse and walking to the front door, stumbling only once.

"Your not driving either." Stefan said, taking her car keys out of her hands.

"I'm fine Stefan. I'm not a baby." Rebekah said, she knew she wasn't fine though but she was a vampire. She was perfectly able to snap out of her drunken state any minute.

"Just taking precautions here." He said, helping her into the passenger side, soon climbing into the driver's seat beside her.

They were pulling out of the Grill's car park and heading for the Mikaelson Mansion. No words were exchanged between the two, they just drove in silence. They were both too busy thinking about the time they had spent together that day, neither of them could deny there was something there but they weren't about to bring attention to it when neither of them really thought what was actually going on between them. Stefan eventually pulled up to the mansion and they were left sitting in silence.

"Thank you for driving me back." Rebekah said, being the first to break the silence. Stefan just nodded, not knowing what to say to her exactly. Rebekah rolled her eyes and got out of the car, Stefan soon following, throwing the keys her way. She quickly caught them and they shared a look for a few seconds before both turning and going their separate ways.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Klaus moved his pencil flawlessly across the paper of his sketch book, shading the curve of Caroline's jaw line just perfectly. He was brought of his trance by Kol walking into the living room, quickly checking himself in the mirror like he always did and grabbed the keys to Klaus's BMW.

"Where are you off to?" Klaus asked, returning his eyes to his art.

"I have a date with a little witch." He said quite smugly.

"Took you long enough. What did you do to get her to agree to a date?" Klaus asked, shading under Caroline's eyes.

"What makes you think I had to do anything? I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me for too long." Kol said, catching a quick glance of himself in the mirror again. Klaus just rolled his eyes and continued his drawing.

"Anyway, don't wait up." Kol said making his way to the front door. Not long after, Elijah walked into the living room.

"Decided to have a day out did you brother?" Klaus asked, putting his sketchbook to the side, realising he wasn't going to get to draw in peace.

"I actually made a trip down to Georgia. We have a problem." Elijah replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What problem now? More people out to destroy us?" Klaus asked light heartedly, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Not exactly. Do you remember your friend Marcel?" Elijah said, catching Klaus's attention right away.

"Marcel? I haven't seen him in over 100 years." Klaus said, remembering Marcel. He was just a street rat orphan when he turned him and taught him everything he knew.

"Looks like your friend is causing some trouble in New Orleans. He's exposed the vampire race to the humans, making money off of them." Elijah said, concerned.

"And how is that our problem?" Klaus asked, not exactly caring what his old friend was doing. It wasn't at his door step.

"He's got the power in New Orleans. He is ruining what we, as a family, built. All the witches are kept under a tight surveillance, the werewolves have no freedom." Elijah said, disgraced at what was happening.

"I don't see why we should waste time on their problem. What are we suppose to do?" Klaus questioned, hiding his anger with Marcel. He had left New Orleans in his hands when his father had run him off. For him to take advantage of his place didn't sit well with Klaus.

"We need to fix it. I met a few witches in Georgia who said they're able to help us with information on him. They escaped not to long back. We need to make what's wrong, right." Elijah explained, leaning on the fire place.

"When?" Was all Klaus asked.

"Soon. The witches are afraid he's planning something." Elijah stated.

"How exactly did you get in touch with these witches?" Klaus asked curious. Elijah looking around the room, pondering whether to tell Niklaus the truth. If he didn't he would find out anyway...and there would be hell to pay.

"Katerina. She caught whim of the trouble down there and instantly reported to me." Elijah answered, keeping a close eye on Klaus's reaction to her name.

"And that's supposed to redeem her?" Klaus asked amused.

"I certainly hoped that this information was useful enough for you to rethink her fate. For me." Elijah said, almost pleading. "Once this is taken care of, myself and Katerina will be on our way."

Klaus sat there, thinking this over multiple times. He had been chasing Katherine for many centuries now and his attention had been elsewhere for some time. On a certain blonde baby vampire.

"You _and _Katerina will help me stop my foolish progeny and if you succeed...I'll grant your _beloved _Katerina, freedom." Klaus said, it certainly wasn't up for discussion. This was how it was going to be.

"Very well. " Elijah nodded then made his way out. Klaus knew Caroline was going to want to come along, as well as Rebekah and Kol. He knew he hadd lost the argument before it even started.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Bonnie quickly made her way to the front door, opening it and revealing Kol.

"Hey, lemme just get my purse" Bonnie smiled before walking into the kitchen, grabbing her purse then leaving with Kol.

"You look beautiful." Kol said, as he opened the passenger door for her. Bonnie looked down as she blushed, making Kol smirk.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked as Kol drove off, too fast for her liking.

"Well I assumed you've grown tired of eating at the Grill so I figured we could go out some place new." Kol said, driving down the road. Bonnie felt a shoot of excitement go through her. She loved surprises and knowing Kol was a 1000 year old vampire who had access to just about everything made it that more exciting.

They drove for a few minutes, not really talking that much but Bonnie recognised the passing scenery. Kol slowly pulled up to their destination and cut the engine. She was surprised to see that he had brought them to the waterfall where they had their end of the summer party every year. Kol got out of the car, Bonnie following as she watched him take a bag out of the boot.

"There better not be a head in that bag." Bonnie half joked. Kol chuckled as he made his way towards Bonnie.

"I wouldn't do that. Not on the first date at least." He joked back...she hoped. Kol took Bonnie's hand, which she happily excepted and led her to the deck. The sun hadn't set just yet as they sat down on the floor, Kol taking out a bottle of wine and food that smelt gorgeous.

"You cooked?" Bonnie asked, disbelief in her voice.

"No" Kol laughed, "I bought it. Can you imagine me cooking?" Kol asked, handing her the 'oh-so-romantic' Italian take away.

"Not without burning something to the ground." Bonnie laughed, eating a meatball.

"Rebekah is more likely to burn something to the ground than me." Kol replied, take a bite out of his meal.

"True. You'd probably end up getting beyond frustrated that you'd rip the whole kitchen a part." Bonnie said, sipping on the champagne.

"You know me so well." Kol laughed, they continued to have light hearted conversations as they ate their food. Neither of them could deny their chemistry and how stronger it got with every passing moment they shared with one another.

"Okay I have one. If you had the chance to swap one of your siblings for a celebrity, which sibling would you swap and who would you swap them for?" Bonnie asked, now sipping on water.

"Out of all my siblings or just the remaining three?" Kol asked, looking at her.

"All of them." Bonnie replied.

"I'd swap Finn for Vin Diesel." Kol answered, smiling.

"Why?" Bonnie laughed, surprised at his answer.

"Because Finn was a brooding pain in the arse and how cool would it be to have Vin Diesel as your brother? I'd finally get to have a car race with someone who doesn't have a bug up their arse about the paint job." Kol said, obviously referring to Klaus and Elijah's disapproval of a car race in their expensive cars.

"I'm honestly surprised at your answer; I'd thought you'd swap Rebekah or Klaus." Bonnie said.

"That would be too obvious then. Plus Rebekah is annoying but I can't deny that she's a fun little sister, plus she's just too easy to torment and Nik...apart from him daggering me which forced me to miss out on all the drugs and sex of the 60's and 70's, he still watches out for me." Kol said, explaining his feelings on his siblings.

"I never actually thought your family cared about each other." Bonnie confessed.

"Well that's because you've only ever seen what we're like outside of closed doors until this past week. We do actually care about each other, we just don't show it a lot." Kol smiled. They both fell into comfortable silence then, after a few moments, Kol eyes fell onto Bonnie, her head turning towards him, meeting his gaze. They both knew that look, and before Bonnie could register anything else, Kol's head started moving towards her. Her brain was in a completed frenzy and it went into complete overdrive once Kol's soft lips touched hers. Without thinking of anything, Bonnie's hand reached up and stroked the back of his neck which made Kol deepen the kiss. It wasn't until Kol's tongue touched her bottom lip that she finally snapped back to reality and shot up onto her feet, taking a shakey breath and walking over to the wooden railing, leaning onto it facing out onto the water. It wasn't long before she felt Kol's presense behind her.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked, his hands lightly touching her hips.

"A lot of things. I shouldn't be doing this." Bonnie said, a single tear falling down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away, not wanting to cry.

"Doing what?" Kol asked, confused as to what she was talking about exactly.

"_This._ I mean, everything your family has done and here I am with probably the most volatile Original, on a fricking date and it pisses me off that..." Bonnie said, not finishing her sentence. Kol turned her around and lifted her face to look at him.

"Tell me Bonnie." Kol asked, wanting to know what she was going to say. She sighed and finally met his eyes.

"It pisses me off that I actually have feelings for you. I shouldn't...but I do. Out of all of you, I fall for the arrogant, cocky brother whose favourite topic is his penis." Bonnie said, making Kol chuckle. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Does any of this have to do with what your little Gilbert friend would think?" Kol questioned, absentmindedly stroking her hair. Bonnie didn't look him in the eyes, she just nodded.

"Who gives a fuck what she thinks Bonnie." Kol said, pissed off that this girl had power over her own friends. "Are you afraid she's going to attack you like she did Caroline?" He asked.

"A little. I can just hear her voice in my head right now, telling me I'm crazy and asking what's wrong with me." Bonnie said, a friendship was never supposed to feel like this.

"Ignore it. Do what you want to do Bonnie, Caroline is and look how happy her and Nik are...we could have that." Kol said, not used to putting his feelings on the line or expressing them in ways like this. It made him a little uncomfortable.

"How do I know you're not gonna be all...Kol?" Bonnie asked, not sure what words to use.

"I'm gonna be a pain in the arse whether we're together or not." Kol explained, the one thing he would never do was change for anyone.

"I can believe that."Bonnie laughed, looking up at him.

"So are we going to try this?" Kol asked, pulling her closer. Bonnie just smiled, that was all he needed to kiss her again. Pushing her against the railing, their bodies pressing together.

Bonnie knew Rebekah and Caroline were right. If Kol kept this up, she probably _would _be in his bed before the weekend...

* * *

**Chapter 5 complete! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please review, that way I get to actually know what you like about the story and what you want to see in the future. Thank you once again! I'll try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6 for you! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Caroline forced herself out of bed, wanting nothing more than to climb back in and start dreaming again. Damn school, if it wasn't for her mother and Caroline's own need to be perfect, she would have quit high school right that second and gone back to bed.

But with the whole town keeping a watchful eye on little Miss Caroline Forbes, sheriff's daughter and former Miss. Mystic Falls. If she was to drop out, that would be the town talk for god knows how long.

After a quick shower and finally choosing her outfit, Caroline had her morning dose of blood while watching the morning news, thankfully nothing about Mystic Falls popping up on the screen. After a few minutes of watching mindless crap on TV, Caroline grabbed her bag and made her way to high school.

She was actually looking forward to it, before their break started she was the blonde vampire, head of almost every committee and arch enemies with the Original family. Two weeks later she's returning to high school, still a vampire, still head of every committee but was now sleeping with the Original hybrid and now saw his family as her own. Weird how things change, isn't it?

Just as she parked her car, her phone vibrated signalling a message. She glanced down at it and smiled at the name that popped up on her screen. 'Nik ', she wanted to name him 'Klausy' but Klaus wasn't having any of that, his ego still as big as it was even before they started dating. It read:

**Have a nice day, sweetheart. If Elena starts anything, Rebekah will be there.**

Caroline smiled as she read it; Klaus was never one for placing little kisses on the end of his sentences. He could be ridiculously romantic, draw pictures of her, buy her the finest jewellery, make sweet sweet love to her all night long but putting kisses on the end of a text was a step too far for Niklaus Mikaelson.

**I'll try to have a nice day without you****. Trust me, if Elena starts anything Rebekah won't have time to step in because I'll be dumping Elena's body in the dumpster. Love you Klausy ;) x**

Caroline replied, knowing he'd be glaring at the screen any second now at her reply. She'd probably end up paying for that tonight but as long as it involved nakedness, she had no problem with it.

**Don't ever call me that. Love you too.**

Caroline just laughed to herself as she locked her phone, placing it back in her pocket and getting out of her car. As she walked to the entrance, she saw Bonnie and Rebekah talking and laughing.

"What we laughing about?" Caroline asked, smiling at her friends.

"We're imagining Kol dressed in an apron, pretending to be Martha Stewart" Rebekah replied giggling.

"Why?" Caroline couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips.

"Last night on our date me and Kol started talking about him not ever having a future in culinary." Bonnie laughed.

"I don't think there would be a kitchen left if Kol ever tried to make anything." Caroline said, not being able to picture Kol baking cupcakes.

"That's what I said" Bonnie said, looking down at her phone then smiling.

"Ooh, is that lover boy right now?" Caroline joked; Rebekah caught a quick glance at Bonnie's phone before the young witch pulled it out of her view.

"It is and from the looks of things Bonnie will be sleeping over sometime this week." Rebekah said, laughing with Caroline.

"Why? Was there a picture?" Caroline asked, wanting to see what he sent her for some reason.

"Caroline, do you really think that if my brother had sent Bonnie a penis picture, I'd be laughing?" Rebekah joked but a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"True." Caroline chuckled just as the bell rang. The trio started to make their way to English, Bonnie walking a hint slower behind Rebekah and Caroline, texting Kol.

"Who do you think Nik would be like in the kitchen?" Caroline asked, trying to think of someone.

"Gordon Ramsey." Rebekah said, getting it spot on.

"Oh my god, I can so picture that." Caroline and Rebekah laughed, joking some more about Nik being the next Gordon Ramsey. Soon the three of them walked into their English class and took their seats next to one another, Caroline in the middle of the two girls. Rebekah happily took her seat in Elena's original spot, because she wanted to sit next to her new friends and because she just loved to get on that girl's nerves.

Slowly the class started to fill up and it wasn't long before Elena herself entered the classroom, her eyes shooting daggers when she spotted Rebekah in her seat. She slowly walked over to the Original blonde then stood there glaring at her. Rebekah smiled, looking up at her.

"May I help you?" Rebekah asked, innocently.

"You're in my spot." Elena said, hating the Original more and more every second that passed.

"Really? Funny, I don't see a name." Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"Get out of it." Elena said, not wanting to cause a scene in class but heads were already beginning to turn.

"It's a chair Elena. Let's not get all immature about this." Rebekah said, leaning back in her chair.

Before Elena could get another word in, their teacher had entered the room, noticing the duo.

"Everything alright girls?" Mrs. Kobb asked the girls. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Elena answered her.

"No. We're fine." She said, before turning around and taking a seat at the front of the class. Rebekah just turned her head to Caroline and Bonnie who smiled at her. Caroline giving a sneaky air high-five to Rebekah.

The class continued on with nothing interesting, a part from Elena turning her head and giving small glares to the three girls who just ignored her.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie who was smiling down in her lap, once again texting Kol. Bonnie's fingers typed rapidly on the screen replying to his text message.

**Elena was literally ready to have a smack down with Bekah. It was hilarious x**

Bonnie replied, looking up at what Mrs. Kobb was saying and making sure the middle aged woman wouldn't catch her texting in class. She looked down at her phone, soon seeing a reply from Kol.

**Vampirism must of intensified Elena's idiocy when she became a vampire x**

Bonnie bit her lip trying to prevent her laugh, her fingers moved to reply but the sound of the bell interrupted her and everyone started getting out of their seats.

"Well that was as interesting as watching paint dry." Rebekah said, sighing.

"Agreed but me and love struck Lilly over there, need to know this stuff in order to graduate. You already know this stuff." Caroline pointed out, as they made their way to their next classes which unfortunately split Rebekah from the group.

"I'll meet you guys after Math" Rebekah said, waving goodbye to her friends who made their way to Maths. Rebekah entered her Biology class, walking to her seat at the very back. She was interrupted by Hilary who practically kissed the ground Rebekah walked on with her expensive designer boots.

"Hey, Rebekah." Hilary greeted her, Rebekah turning her attention to the small brunette.

"Hey." Rebekah replied, not really in the mood for idle chit chat.

"Um, there's a party this Friday night at my house. My parents are going away for their anniversary so you're welcome to come and maybe invite your brothers." Hilary said, excitedly. It was no secret to Rebekah that Hilary and other females in Mystic Falls found her brothers attractive. Too bad they were all taken.

"Sure, I'll be there." Rebekah said, smiling then continuing her way to her seat, not mentioning whether her brothers would make an appearance. Maybe Kol but he had Bonnie now, it was doubtful he'd be out looking for a bedtime friend anything soon. Rebekah opened her notebook, ready to pretend to listen to the old timer drag on about whatever. Her attention was soon caught when Stefan walked into the classroom; he instantly spotted her and took the seat next to her.

"Hey." He greeted her, smiling.

"Hey." She smiled back shyly. After they spent time together yesterday, Rebekah knew something had been rekindled but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. They didn't exchange anymore words that whole hour, what was there to say? They couldn't bicker or argue because they were on the same team basically now or on good terms at least and it wasn't like either of them could blurt out 'I had a great time yesterday, we should do it again. I'll pick you up around..say six?'. No. Neither of them would ever say that.

Rebekah was brought out of her day dreaming by her phone, she saw there was a new message from Caroline. Her mind instantly went to Elena. She was wrong.

**Bonnie has got it bad. We're meant to be doing partner work and I'm talking to my fricking self here. X**

Bonnie had been texting Kol basically since the moment she woke up, she saw Kol texting her from the couch as she left this morning. Rebekah opened up a new message to Kol.

**Quit texting Bonnie. You're distracting her and she can't get any work done, you're pissing Caroline off. **

Rebekah sent the message to her annoying brother; it was only a matter of seconds before she got a reply. Of course he was glued to that phone now he was with Bonnie.

**I'm hotter than homework Bekah. Tell Blondie to relax, Nik will buy her high school diploma for her. **

Rebekah just rolled her eyes, her fingers working on the keypad.

**If you keep distracting her, she'll never graduate and you'll have to spend your days alone while she's still in high school, because of you. You know Caroline wouldn't let him do that, just quit being a distraction!**

Hopefully that would get the message across to him; she waited a few minutes without any reply. Her phone vibrated but it was a message from Caroline again.

**They're still texting, please do something Bekah!**

She read the message, she decided to pull out the big guns.

**Nik, get Kol out of the house and away from that phone. He's texting Bonnie non-stop and it's pissing your girlfriend off.**

She sent the message to Nik, knowing he'd help when it came down to Caroline.

**Sorted.**

Was all he replied. Perfect. Rebekah smiled to herself, catching Stefan's eyes who was looking at her smiling.

"Trouble?" Stefan whispered. Knowing she'd hear him.

"Bonnie and Kol." Rebekah replied, rolling her eyes. The two of them chuckling.

"Something funny over there Mr. Salvatore?" The old timer questioned him, Stefan just held back his smile and shook his head.

"No sir. Nothing at all." He replied.

"You, Miss. Mikaelson? Something you would like to share?" He asked her, Rebekah just stared at him, shaking her head. She'd be damned if he tried to embarrass her in front of the classroom. He soon cowered down and went back to yapping on about pointless crap. Rebekah and Stefan shared a look before chuckling.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kol asked Klaus, not knowing where his brother was driving them.

"For a drink. You need to get out of the house and take a break from your little love festered chit chat. You're driving Rebekah and Caroline insane, including me with that annoying ping noise your bloody phone makes every 10 seconds." Klaus said, turning down the street to the Grill.

"Sorry for texting my girlfriend, I forgot _you _don't do it." Kol said, like a sulking child.

"Me and Caroline text but we do most of our talking face to face." Klaus said, parking the car.

"I'm surprised you two get a chance to actually talk what with all the noises you make in your bedroom." Kol said, glaring at his brother. Klaus smirked, turning his head to Kol.

"I'll remember that when you're at that stage with Bonnie and not sending pictures on your phone." Klaus teased, getting out of the car.

"We sent pictures one time last night. I don't see why people do it, it's not sexually fulfilling at all." Kol complained, shutting the car door and following Klaus into the Grill.

"Welcome to the 21st Century, little brother" Klaus replied, taking a seat at the bar. "Two whiskeys'" He ordered, getting comfortable.

"So why again did you drag me out here?" Kol asked again, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"I told you. Your being a distraction in your girlfriends little school life and if I didn't do anything Rebekah would be on my back and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Caroline." Klaus explained, hoping Caroline wouldn't spend too much of their time together talking about the new couple.

"Meaning she'll cut off the sex." Kol smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"That will be the last thing she does. I'm sure of it." It was Klaus's turn to smirk now.

"Well you seem pretty sure of it. She must voice her opinions a lot." Kol said, giving a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes." Klaus chuckled, his eyes scanning around the bar. "Actually there is another reason why I brought you here." He added.

"What?" Catching Kol's attention.

"Elijah gave word that there is trouble down in New Orleans. I'll be going next week and Elijah and Katarina will be accompanying me. I need you to look after Rebekah and Caroline while I'm gone." He ordered, looking at his brother.

"Wait. You, Elijah and Katherine are taking a trip down to New Orleans, my _favourite _city...and you're leaving me with a bunch of girls?" Kol asked, offended that he wasn't invited. Well he was going to change that. Klaus sighed, he knew this was going to happen and he hadn't even gotten to Caroline and Rebekah yet.

"It's not a _trip_. I'm not prancing all the way down there for pleasure Kol. Marcel is creating some deep shit and I'm going down there to correct it all and get that town back to how we left it." Klaus explained to him, slightly irritated that he had to explain himself like this.

"You know out of myself, Elijah and Bekah, _I'm _that one that can help you take him down." Kol said, pushing the matter. He'd be damned if he was going to be left behind and miss all the action.

"It's not a matter of taking him down then job done, Kol. He has people, people who are as close as family and there's a lot of them. He has the witches under a 'no magic' policy, he _has_ the power. If we run in and rip his head off, where will that leave us? We'll be number one on their death list." Klaus said, gritting his teeth.

"You've never been afraid before, you were always the one to run in and kill someone no matter how great they seemed to be or how many people guarded them. Why are you so cautious all of a sudden, it doesn't suit you." Kol said, facing his brother.

"Caroline." Klaus said, power in his voice. "Caroline is the reason I'm so cautious going into this because I promised to show her the world and how good will I be if we can't even walk two steps outside without someone trying to kill us. I may be next to invincible Kol, and a normal stake can't kill us but it can kill Caroline. Do you want Bonnie to be in danger too?" Klaus questioned. Kol just looked at him, clearly affected by his words. "Exactly. End of discussion" Klaus finished, happy that was over with. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"I can still help. You won't be able to do it with just the three of you." Kol kept pushing.

"And say I do let you come along Kol. Do you think Rebekah will happily sit at home?" Klaus asked, downing his drink.

"She'll be fine. She has Caroline and Bonnie." Kol answered. Klaus just shook his head, chucking a bit.

"Fine. You can come with us, but when Rebekah starts throwing herself on the ground don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Klaus said, ordering another drink. He needed it.

* * *

"Bon, you weren't even listening to a word I was saying. You just kept texting him and I _know _you're at that stage where it's all exciting and new and trust me, I'm right there with you but remember your friends Bon." Caroline said as they waited for Rebekah after school, her voice turning sad.

"You could have just asked me to quit texting Car." Bonnie said, not realising how wrapped up in Kol she had been.

"I did." Caroline said, crossing her arms. "Three times" She added. Bonnie looked down, feeling guilty for fading her best frined out.

"Sorry. I didn't know I had gotten so caught up. It's not easy to ignore." Bonnie said, apologising.

"I understand, it must be in the genes or something." Caroline joked, spotting Rebekah walking out of the high school with Stefan. Herself and Bonnie watched the two chatting and laughing, after a few more minutes they said their goodbyes and Rebekah made her way over to the girls.

"Hey" She greeted her friends.

"That's all you have to say for yourself? What was with the flirting over there?" Caroline asked, grinning from ear to ear. Rebekah just shook her head smiling, blushing a little.

"Nothing, yesterday we got talking in the Grill and I guess we're letting bygones be bygones." Rebekah answered, not used to having people to talk about this stuff with. Usually she was on her own to think about it because her brothers didn't care how she loved it when that certain boy looks at her or the way he says her name.

"That's cute, I mean I didn't see him hanging on Elena's arm today so he might be on Team Mikaelson" Caroline laughed, a part of her missing Stefan. He was always a good friend to her but put Elena before anyone else. Hopefully things had changed now.

"Speaking of the devil." Bonnie muttered, her eyes darting to the entrance where Elena was strutting out of. Elena obviously heard it since her eyes darted to the three girls. A fake smile suddenly appeared on her face and she slowly made her way to the girls. She was like Katherine in so many ways now.

"Hey girls" She said to them, pretending to be all cheerful. They saw right through it and Elena knew it, but kept it up to be a total bitch.

"What do you want Elena?" Bonnie asked her since Caroline wasn't up for chatting with the girl who attacked her and controlled her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Caroline." Elena said, sighing. Caroline looked at her, not believing it.

"What?" She asked, but wanting to know why exactly she was apologising.

"I shouldn't of attacked you like that because you were with Klaus I mean, I understand why you're with him." Elena said, looking at her friend. Caroline relaxed.

"You do?" She said, a glimmer of hope that she had at least come to terms with her relationship with Klaus.

"Of course, I mean I would too if the guy I was with fucked some other chick and I was desperate enough to feel special then yeah. I totally understand." Elena said, laughing soon after. Caroline's face just turned sour.

"I should have known ..." Caroline scowled.

"Well duh, you'd really think I'd apologise? And come on Car, do you honestly think that Klaus cares about you?" Elena pushed, being spiteful.

"He does for your information, now get your bony little arse out of my site before I rip your head off and shove it in cows shit." Rebekah threatened, her temper rising. It's a family thing.

"Ooh, feisty. Love it." Elena smirked, "Oh, I also heard that your with Kol now Bonnie. Fifty bucks says he's screwing someone right this second" She laughed, Bonnie's face fell even futher.

"What's happened to you Elena? You were never this mean..."Bonnie asked, the Elena she knew wouldn't talk to her like this...

"She's shut her emotions off." Rebekah stated, knowing she was right, and she was.

"Bravo Rebekah." Elena chuckled.

"Why?" Caroline asked, not understanding why Elena would turn her emotions off in the first place.

"Well let's see...I felt like it. Emotions are just baggage. You're better off without them." She said, looking over Rebekah's shoulder. "See you later girls" She said winking then running off to Damon car.

"Well...that was interesting..." Rebekah said, watching the car speed away.

"I _hate _her." Caroline spat, sitting on the step.

"She's changed so much..."Bonnie said, mostly to herself but the two vampires acknowledged it.

"She's just being a bitch and she said those things to get to you. She doesn't know my brothers, Nik does care for you Caroline and Bonnie, Kol is an arse and many more things but he wouldn't sleep with some half brain bimbo who, wouldn't know what class is even if it slapped her on her over painted face." Rebekah said, wanting to get them out of their miserable state. After a few minutes Caroline stood up, shaking herself out of her sadness.

"Ugh, your right, Elena is gone. Come on Bonnie." Caroline said, getting Bonnie up who soon feel out of her disappointment.

The girls got into their own cars and made their way to the Mikaelson Mansion for the night, hopefully finding something fun to do so they could forget about Elena and just have plain _fun_.

* * *

The trio walked through the doors, laughing and talking about Hilary's weird obsession with Rebekah while making their way into the living room. They soon stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in the living room...

"What is _she _doing here?" Rebekah asked Nik, venom in her voice. Klaus delayed his response to Rebekah while greeting Caroline with a kiss.

"Katerina is here with our dear brother." Klaus said, the lack of happiness in his voice noticeable. Elijah soon walked into the living room, Kol behind him who gave Bonnie his own greeting.

"Elijah?" Rebekah asked, wanting him to answer as to why he was even with Katherine.

"Katerina is here with me on business. Business that doesn't concern you so you can run along Rebekah." Elijah said, wanting to avoid Rebekah's input.

"Oh of course, leave me out of things just because I'm the youngest and the only girl. You can't do that. Tell me." Rebekah demanded. She hated it when her brothers held stuff from her all because she was a girl.

"Rebekah love..." Klaus said, wanting to calm her down while he had Caroline hugged against his chest.

"No Nik. Bonnie and Caroline are going to end up finding out so I don't see why you can't tell me." Rebekah pushed, determined to find out and be a part of things. Elijah sighed, looking at Klaus or just shrugged his shoulder in defeat. It wasn't rare when it came to Rebekah.

Elijah gave in also and explained the whole situation in New Orleans to Rebekah, finally saying that himself, Katherine, Kol and Klaus were the ones going to the French quarter. The three girls loudly protested with a big no.

"No, you're not keeping me here while you're off in New Orleans." Caroline said to Klaus, hitting him in the chest.

"Same. I'm going with you, with four Originals, this Marcel doesn't stand a chance. Besides how come Kol is going?!" Rebekah said, almost screaming the last part. Klaus just looked and Kol who looked insanely amused and smug as he held Bonnie.

"Because Bekah, I won't try and sleep with him." Kol said, just to piss of Rebekah.

"Get lost Kol!" She shouted.

"Neither of you three are coming and that's final." Klaus said, Caroline and Rebekah glaring at him while Bonnie gave Kol his own talking to.

"No, I refuse to be left behind Nik." Caroline said, moving away from him.

"And I refuse to let you be in danger." Klaus said, getting angry that he was being argued with.

"How am I exactly safe if you're jet setting across America!?" Caroline said, making a point.

"You'll have Rebekah with you. You're not going." Klaus said, his temper getting the best of him.

"Asshole!" Caroline shouted at him.

"I've been called worse love, that hardly wounded me." He said calmly.

"Fine. GO to New Orleans, have a great time." Caroline said, quieter this time but still angerier than ever. With that she stormed out and upstairs to Rebekah's room. Bonnie ran after her, Kol's grip not tight enough to keep her with him.

"Happy now? Arrogant sods." Rebekah said, as she walking out after her friends.

Klaus sighed heavily and gulped the rest of his whiskey down, falling onto the couch, Kol joining him.

"Well that was fun." Katherine smiled, smugly.

"Katerina." Elijah warned her, now wasn't the time for smart remarks.

Klaus stared into the fire that was lit in the fireplace. He knew he was going to be without sex for some time now and Kol realised he'd probably screwed up his chances on ever getting laid this week. Fuck.

* * *

**Chapter 6, COMPLETE. As always a big thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers! Sorry this chapter wasn't much but there will be smut in the next chapter, I'm not that mean to write Klaus and Kol out of sex for a whole week. **

**As always keep doing what you're doing and of course, I'll do the same :)**


End file.
